Endless Summer
by Kasumi Hayashibara
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE UNTOUCHED RING. More drama, obstacles, and revelations are waiting for our favorite couple as the setting is moved to Karuizawa. After enduring the events of the previous year, they are once again put through the ultimate test.
1. Setting The Stage

It is finally here!! Brought to everyone by popular demand… Endless Summer!!!

First of all, I would like to thank **Takara94** for being my beta. She is truly a great help to me, and she did an outstanding job. I would also like to thank everyone who offered to become my beta; to be honest, I had a hard time choosing one, but I am so grateful for everyone's support.

As it says, this is the sequel to _The Untouched Ring_. So for new readers, please read that fanfic first. To everyone else, please enjoy this new story of mine, and hopefully you enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed Untouched Ring.

**Disclaimer:** ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. It belongs to Kannagi Satoru and to all its proper copyrights.

**Summary:** SEQUEL TO THE UNTOUCHED RING. More drama, obstacles, and revelations are waiting for our favorite couple as the setting is moved to Karuizawa. After enduring the previous year with heartaches and dreadful misunderstandings, more obstacles lie in front of Kazuki and Wataru as they are once again put through the ultimate test. It will be a summer that both boys will never forget.

**

* * *

**

ENDLESS SUMMER

**Chapter 1: Setting The Stage**

* * *

Wataru looked over the room, inspecting it from top to bottom. Everything was as neat as can be; dinner was already prepared, even spread out in fine china; scented candles were burning brightly; all in all, the atmosphere of the room was just right. Kazuki would be home in exactly thirty minutes, and he had to make everything look perfect. Everything _had _to be perfect—especially for something like this…

"Kazuki, guess what happened the other day…" he said, trying out a few lines. "No, that's not right… um… Guess what I got in the mail…. No, that's not right either…" He paced the floor as he tried to come up with the right words to say. It had sounded so good in his head, but the moment the words left his mouth, it sounded weird and terribly awkward. "Maybe I should just leave it lying around for him to see… that would sure go for déjà vu…"

Last year, he was still a high school student prepping up for exams. It was during his frequent visits to his boyfriend's place that he had accidentally seen a letter from his said boyfriend's ex. According to the letter, she was due for an operation in the U.S. and she wanted Kazuki to accompany her. Despite the signals he was receiving from his friends and himself, he allowed Kazuki to fly all the way to New York where he stayed there for more than two weeks. During that absence, all sorts of things happened.

For instance, he got pulled in by Asaka to pretend to be his lover. He was led to mistakenly believe that he and Kazuki were breaking up, and when Kazuki did return, all hell broke loose. Drama and depression ensued; their families and colleagues found out about their relationship; he was given the most startling and scandalous declaration of love by Asaka; he ran away from home; had a near-death experience; reconciled with his family; and finally reunited with Kazuki.

…And to think… all that started with him accidentally reading one letter that was not his to begin with.

"Maybe I should just tell him then," he murmured. If anything, he would hate for last year's "episode" to happen all over again. As he was about to gather his thoughts, he heard the click of the lock, the hinges squeaked softly as the door swung open to reveal his boyfriend looking tired and absolutely drained. "Kazuki," he greeted nervously. "U-Um… H-How was your day?"

Kazuki looked at him blankly, probably noting his lack of tact—as if stating the obvious wasn't necessary—and sighed as he dislodged himself of his bags. "Wataru…" he responded. "What's all this?" He noticed the arrangement the room was in, and he had to admit, he became very curious about it. This was probably the first time he had seen the room so spotless since Wataru started coming over. And were those rose-scented candles he smelled?

"What's wrong with it?" Wataru grunted. "Can't a guy do something nice for his boyfriend?"

"I suppose…" the older boy drawled. "But usually that happens when there is a favor required from said boyfriend. So is there?"

Wataru flushed and then turned his face away. "Th-That's just insane!" he retorted. "Why would I ask a favor from you? You know I would never try to exploit you or anything like that. What's wrong in wanting to spend a quiet and romantic dinner with you?"

Kazuki raised his brows, but then gave a chuckle. "All right, I give up." He embraced Wataru from behind and trailed soft, light kisses on the young boy's neck. "It's just… _rare_ for you to do this," he said. "I'll admit that it's nice, but I'm really tired right now."

Wataru could tell, just by looking at Kazuki, that he was worn-out. There were, of course, a lot of factors that could contribute to this fatigue. Ever since they became "official", they had been met with mixed feelings about it. Wataru's family was being supportive about it, surprisingly. The members of Asaka's circle have some mixed reviews about it. Some of them thoroughly support their relationship while others are torn from either rooting for Asaka or from just being uneasy about homosexual relationships. The most strenuous would have to be from Kazuki's family. Up to now, there had been no positive response from them. He wasn't even sure if Kazuki ever returned to his parents' house after New Year's. But one thing was certain; their relationship was most definitely met with protests from that side.

"Oh, okay…" Wataru murmured, slowly releasing himself from his boyfriend's hold. "Then, would you rather go to sleep or take a bath?"

"Mmm… Sleep, I think," Kazuki responded with a yawn.

"All right. I'll be on my way then. I've got an early class tomorrow."

Kazuki stared blankly at him. "Why don't you move in already? We've been planning to since spring, but it's summer now."

"Well, sorry about it. It's just that… now that my parents know about us, they have a clear idea of what we really do here, and that is just too much information for them to handle. Even though they're not against it, that doesn't mean they have to be over-supportive, right?"

"Fine."

Kazuki grunted as he took off his shirt and slowly undressed. Wataru watched from a corner of his eye, ogling, and his mouth watering from the sight. Kazuki had a well-sculpted body; his arms weren't too muscular, but just right. His legs were long and not as bulky or muscular as would be expected from someone as athletic as him; they were perfect in every way possible. There wasn't a single blemish on the boy's skin. At a glance, anyone would mistake him for a fashion model.

Wataru turned his face away, blushing all the way to his ears. _Stupid_, he berated himself. _What's the deal with getting so excited? It's not like it's the first time I've seen him… undress…_

"Wataru…" Kazuki called his attention; his voice held a hint of playfulness.

True enough, when Wataru turned to face him, he saw a topless Kazuki—all the way down to his boxers—with a wide smirk on his face. "U-Um, yes, Kazuki? What do you—" Before he could continue with that sentence, he was grabbed by the wrist and hurled into the bed. He blinked in surprise, and soon found himself staring into Kazuki's ice-blue eyes hovering above him.

"Kazuki…. What…??"

Hands that were not his quickly worked their way to unbutton his shirt, slipping it down his shoulders and tossing it aside. Next, those hands worked on his pants, unzipping them, and forcing it down his legs. He gasped as his skin was released from the heat of his clothes; his face turning as red as a ripe tomato.

"K-Kazuki, wait! What're you doing?"

"That's a silly question, don't you think?" he answered nonchalantly, and continued to strip his young lover.

"H-Hold on for a moment! Didn't you say you were tired?"

"I did."

"So then why are you…??"

He was silenced by lips pressing on his, as he was pushed back down on the mattress, eliminating all traces of space in between their bodies. He could feel Kazuki's tongue probing for entrance, which he complied. They explored each other's mouths, tasting every bit of flavor there could be. Their kiss deepened with every passing moment. When oxygen became a necessity for them, they parted leaving a string of saliva between their mouths.

"It's your fault," Kazuki stated with a sultry tone.

"Wha… What do you mean?" Wataru asked, confused and slightly dizzy from the heavy lip-lock.

"You're the one who opened the topic about what we do here."

"E-Eh??"

"Now, take responsibility."

"Wa… Wait, Kazuki. I have to tell you something first. Hey, Kazuki… Wait…!!"

Wataru couldn't say another word as his mouth was again occupied, drowning out his pleas and protests. He closed his eyes as he felt the sensations course through his skin. The slightest feathery touch of Kazuki's fingers was enough to send jolts of electricity running through his entire nervous system. For a moment, he felt dizzy and overcome with a heavy mist of lust and desire. It was a feeling that he had become quite addictive of—and it could only be elicited by this man before him.

Kazuki smiled at the reaction his young lover had. He loved the way the small boy cringed and shied away whenever he was caressed all over. He loved it even more when he responded to those caresses with more vigor and passion. Kazuki trailed wet kisses across Wataru's skin; tasting him, and leaving his marks on him to show the world that this boy belongs to him and only him. A moan escaped from Wataru's lips as he felt their groins grind together, stimulating them into hardness. Sweat trickled down their brows as they immediately knew what they wanted.

"Kazuki…" Wataru breathed, not knowing what else to say other than his lover's name. Their mouths met again to share a torrid kiss, tasting each other and struggling for dominance. Kazuki didn't waste any more time. He did his best to prepare his young love, and pushed right into him, making it pass through the tight ring of muscles that clamped down on him, threatening him to make an early release.

"Ugh, Wataru…" he moaned as he pushed further—deeper, until he couldn't do so anymore. The tight clasping of muscles made him experience a new kind of euphoria that had him shudder with delight. He waited for a few seconds until he felt his lover completely adjust to his size. Afterwards, he began to move at a slow pace, carefully searching for that certain area that would make the experience even more intoxicating.

"Gah! Kazuki!!"

Kazuki smiled as Wataru clutched tightly on the bed sheets. He moved again, thrusting against that soft area deep inside his lover. Wataru twitched and groaned in ecstasy. This feeling of absolute pleasure existed only between them. Kazuki continued to move, picking up the pace with each passing second. Their voices turned raspy, and only their names were uttered. Despite his fatigue, despite the exhaustion, despite the heaviness his body felt, he couldn't stop himself from loving Wataru the way he knew.

His muscles protested with each thrust. At one point, he lost his balance and fell on top of the young boy, shoving himself even deeper, causing them both to gasp with surprise. He could still hear his name on the young boy's lips. He could even feel that warm breath on his ear. Small hands wrapped around his back, holding him—scratching him until he bled. But he didn't mind. Just as he had left his mark on Wataru, so too would Wataru leave his mark on Kazuki.

Kazuki's eyes began to droop in a feat of exhaustion. His knees shook, but still he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop—not until he'd reach what he wanted, what he was straining to have. With barely a breath of a second left, Kazuki pushed with all his might, and a loud piercing scream was heard all over the room.

Seconds later, both boys lay collapsed on the bed, exhausted and absolutely drained. A smile of satisfaction could be seen on Kazuki's face. He'd probably have some muscle cramps in the morning, but it was worth it.

"Kazuki," Wataru rasped, trying to catch his breath. "Ka…zuki… listen I… I got a letter from Nano. Remember her?"

"……"

"Kazuki…??"

The silence went on for a bit longer, so Wataru turned to look at him, but found his boyfriend fast asleep. Wataru sighed. _Just when I finally caught the moment to tell him… Oh well, I'll tell him tomorrow._ He lay beside Kazuki, and soon drifted off to sleep.

--

Kazuki stirred in bed; the sun's shiny rays peeking in between the curtains and landing on his eyelids. His body felt heavy and he was in no mood to get up. The previous day had terribly exhausted him, and it wasn't because of college or his part-time job. Heck, it wasn't even due to the Renovation Club's activities—although all those factors did contribute to his fatigue. The main reason was that he was once again unceasingly pestered by parents regarding his relationship with Wataru.

After he and Wataru had reconciled with one another, the relationship was, of course, met with much dissatisfaction and disapproval. They had long arguments about it, which was a first, since never in Kazuki's entire life did he argue with his parents. He even _hit_ his own brother, which was also something he'd never done before. Nevertheless, he loved them and respected them greatly, which was why he tried his best to come to terms with them; negotiate, as one might say. But he was still met with much opposition, so he moved out of their house completely, opting to stay at his apartment.

Even after months had passed, he was still in the same situation. He had hoped that they would have come to terms. If only he could get Shohei on his side then even his parents would have to agree.

The more these thoughts invaded his mind, the more he found it impossible to sleep. He finally rolled on his back stretched his arms out on opposite ends, opening his mouth with a big yawn as he did so. When he reached for the right side of the bed, he felt air and then the warm rumples of the sheets. Alarmed by the absence of the all-too familiar body heat, he bolted to his feet and looked around the room.

"Wataru?" he called, but received no response.

He couldn't hear anything coming from the bathroom, meaning the boy wasn't in there. There was obviously no one in the kitchen or in the living room. So where did he go? Kazuki grabbed his pants and hurriedly put them on. He went to the terrace and discovered it to be as empty as the day he had rented the place. He bit his lip. He really didn't like waking up to find his dark-eyed lover gone.

As he looked around the room again, paying closer attention to details this time, he saw a plate of rice balls covered with a plastic sheet, and a note attached to it. He approached it, took the note in hand and read the contents. It was from Wataru.

"_Morning Kazuki. Sorry I had to leave, but I did say that I have an early class, didn't I? And you looked so tired that I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I made some breakfast so just help yourself, okay? And don't be late for your class as well. I'll meet up with you later at the Renovation Club's new worksite. Love you, Wataru."_

Kazuki chuckled slightly at his lover's method of showing affection. He had to admit that Wataru had been very domestic lately. It seemed that there were times when he'd find his apartment absolutely clean, and Wataru had somehow taken charge of their meals whenever they stayed together. Frankly, Kazuki couldn't remember the last time he was the one who did the cooking, although he used to do it before. Was Wataru taking cooking lessons from Karin or something?

But despite that imagery of domestic life, he still didn't like waking up alone in bed, without Wataru in sight. It was stupid, yes, but he always had this fear that someday the boy would leave him. After what had happened the previous year, he didn't want to take anymore chances. He never wanted to lose the young boy ever again. But in order for that dream to come true, he had to have his family's approval because his love was something he would never be ashamed of.

He pulled out a chair, sat down, and took a bite out of the rice balls.

--

Wataru could still feel the slight pain in his back whenever he walked or made any sudden movements. He swore he'd give Kazuki an earful the moment they meet again. Because of the pain, he had stayed nearly the entire day in the university's infirmary. He even had to make up some strange excuse for the pain.

Meiji University was one of the prominent universities in Japan. Although it was not as top-class as Tokyo University, it was still considered one of the best. To be able to get into such a university was like a dream come true to Wataru. Although he had to admit, he would've really wanted to get into T University so that he could be with Kazuki. But he supposed it was better this way. After all, he's not an outstanding student like Kazuki. It was already considered a miracle that he even passed his exams.

But that wasn't the issue at the moment. The issue was… the certain item he held in his hand and stared at every few minutes. A small, white envelope with a postage mark, and it absolutely reeked of perfume and flowery scents. The letter from his ex-girlfriend… Nano.

His relationship with Nano wasn't as complex as other relationships. There was no formal courtship, or loud declarations of love, not even the simplicity of gifts. Nano was just like a friend whom he had enjoyed hanging out with. In all honesty, he couldn't remember anymore how exactly they became a couple. For as long as he had known her, which was considerably long, she had always been his best friend—next to Kawamura, of course—which was why , though their break-up was mutual, it still caused some awkwardness between them.

He remembered her leaving during the first term of their second year in Ryokuyo High. Her father was transferred to Hokkaido, and so she had to move as well. But somehow, he always got the feeling the real reason the girl moved away was to get away from him.

_Even though we both decided to end it, I'm sure it must've been really hard on her_, he thought. _But it's still good to see Nano again. I wonder how she's been doing…_

He continued to read the contents of the letter, analyzing every word; every phrase. But no matter how he looked at it, it was a harmless written letter with a simple message. It had no indication whatsoever that she intended to pick up where they left off. And perhaps they both understood that things wouldn't really work out between them.

Pushing aside those thoughts momentarily, he tucked the letter back into his pocket. As he was about to go his own way, the loud whispers and murmurs of a growing crowd caught his attention. He could make out the words "handsome", "refined", and another word that sounded something like "dreamy", but his automatic assumption was there's celebrity within the perimeter. He should really be on his way to the Renovation Club's new worksite to meet up with Kazuki, but curiosity and the idea of possibly meeting a star got the best of him. He squeezed through the walls of people composed of gaping mouths and blushing girls, and finally made it to the front. But what he saw surprised him…

"A-Asaka-san??!!" he blinked. What on earth is Asaka Masanobu doing in his school??

"Ah, Wataru-kun!" the older man greeted cheerfully. "How have you been doing lately?"

"Um…. Great…" he drawled, unsure of anything else to say. Behind him, he could hear the crowd whispering about him. He could even feel their stares boring holes through the back of his head. "W-What brings you here, Asaka-san?"

"Hm? Oh, that's right," Asaka replied, still wearing that bright smile on his face. "I'm just running a few errands for the club. We needed a few things and I volunteered to go and get them. I was in the area and thought of dropping by to see if you were still here. Guess I'm lucky, right?"

_Too lucky…_ Wataru emphasized in his mind. The timing was just too perfect. And as he looked at Asaka's car, he could clearly see that the engine was turned off, and the windows were rolled down. No… this man had probably been here for a considerable amount of time. Was he… waiting…?

"I was thinking…" Asaka continued. "Would you like to come with me? I mean, you're headed to the worksite, right? We're headed in the same direction anyway. This just saves time and energy, wouldn't you say?"

"Well…" he knew that Asaka had a point; but he wasn't sure about Kazuki's reaction once he saw them together. The guy always did see his senpai as his greatest rival. Wataru opted to decline, but the snickering of the girls behind him caught his attention.

From the corner of his eye, he saw their faces and immediately recognized them to be former Ryokuyo students. Unless he was mistaken, those girls were probably from the Asaka Masanobu x Fujii Wataru fan club that had recently opened in their school. For some reason, it had grown in numbers and was equally popular as the Kazuki Yuichi fan club in school. Yes, he wouldn't forget. For the last few months, until he had graduated from High School, he was hunted and cornered by those rabid fan girls. Though he liked being the center of attention for a change, he certainly didn't like it being _that_ way. And that did nothing but anger Kazuki even more.

Unfortunately, those girls weren't the only ones that were now focusing their attention. It seems that the crowd had taken so well to Asaka's good looks (and car) that he was fast to becoming the center of attention. Wanting nothing more than to get out of that place, he quickly said, "Yes!" And the next thing he knew, he was once again on the passenger seat of Asaka's silver station wagon.

--

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ Wataru rattled in his mind. As they sped down the road, he caught the distinct scent of green tea—the scent that he had come to associate with Asaka. He had been in this man's car one too many times, and already it seemed like a natural thing to him. But despite the man's obvious feelings for him, he still couldn't answer those feelings. If only he could be born in several lifetimes; perhaps in one of those lifetimes he would be with Asaka. But then again, his heart would always long for Kazuki.

"Wataru-kun," the older man spoke out. "I'm sorry if I seem very brazen for asking about this… but what was that letter about?"

"Letter?"

"The letter that you were reading earlier… you seemed very absorbed in it. Did it have good news, by any chance?"

"E-Eh??" Asaka couldn't be asking about _that_ letter, could he? How long was that man watching him? "U-Um… well, that letter is… how should I say it… it's from…"

Wataru averted his gaze and trailed his sentence away, hoping that the topic would eventually drop. But Asaka remained interested, and didn't spare him a chance to back out. There was just something so irritatingly adoring about his smile that can't be denied. It's like anyone who tried to refuse him would fall prey to that greatly charming smile. Before he knew it, he ended up telling Asaka about the letter.

"Oh, I see…" the older man said. "So it's from your ex… I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"No, it's all right, Asaka-san," he answered. "It's not a big deal anyway."

"But it is."

"Huh?" The seriousness suddenly present in the man's tone surprised him.

"When you were reading that letter… you had such a beautiful expression on your face."

"……"

"I don't know how to say it but… you seemed so… vibrant; so… radiant. It's hard to put into words, but there was just something about that expression that completely mesmerized me. That's why… right now… I feel extremely jealous of that girl."

"E-Eh??!!" Wataru's face turned bright red like it was on fire. Once again, Asaka proves that he is not good for the heart. _How many more surprises could I take from this man?_

--

Shohei tapped his fingers on his mahogany desk, carefully studying the documents that lay scattered before him. The way he saw it, there's no doubt that the new hotel he had recently worked on would be opening in just a few days, if all went well. Karuizawa was a well-known tourist destination, especially in the summer due to its refreshing atmosphere. Opening a hotel there was certainly a good business venture. But the problem was, if the hotel opened, he wanted to have the celebration to be truly something outstanding and extravagant.

It was not enough to simply hold a gala; have people come in their best evening attire, serve cocktails and _hors'_ dévours. There had to be something memorable about it; but not just a mere performance. It had to be something that would immediately pick up revenue, and likewise something that the guests would automatically enjoy. But what could it be?

"As if this isn't already stressing enough…" he mumbled.

His cell phone vibrated again, indicating that he was receiving a call. It would be the eight one he'd received this day, and all came from the same person. With a heavy sigh, he picked up his phone and answered, "Yes, Mizuho? I thought we already talked about this earlier."

There was a response on the other line.

"Yes, I understand your concern. Believe me, my parents are also asking me about a resolution to this."

"……"

"I assure you I'm doing what I can. But right now, I have some other pressing matters to resolve. But don't worry about it, okay? I'll think of something. After all, it's for their own good."

He hung up and returned to pondering over his own thoughts. "Karuizawa…" he muttered. "To think… that's where it really began…"

--

Kazuki scowled as he saw Asaka and Wataru enter the building together. Although he knew very well that Wataru would be coming over, he was still irritated to see his senpai standing so close to his boyfriend. Doesn't that guy know anything about personal space?

"Ah! Asaka!" squealed Kanna. "Don't you and kohai-can look cute together!?"

"Kanna, please…" he chuckled, but didn't exactly protest to it. He placed all the things he bought on the ground as the other members approached to get what they need.

The scowl on Kazuki's face grew even deeper. Even though it wasn't showing on the guy's face, he knew that Asaka was rubbing it in his face. But there was also something else… for the brief moment that their eyes met, it gave him the feeling that this man knew something he didn't, and that irritated him even more.

"Kazuki," Wataru greeted. "What's wrong? Something on your mind…?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Something I just want to know… well, more likely… is there _something_ that I should know about?" He eyed Wataru like a vulture, making the younger boy cringe under his gaze.

"Why do you ask?" he asked nervously. _Kazuki sure is sharp._

"No reason. But is it something that I _should_ know?"

"Well…" Wataru drawled. He was hoping to find the right moment to tell him, but if he delayed any longer, it would become much more difficult to say. He certainly didn't want a repeat of last year's fiasco caused by one simple postcard. He took a deep breath and was about to speak when…

"WATARU!!!!!!!! TERRIBLE NEWS!!!!!!"

The next thing he knew, he was suddenly pounced from behind by Kawamura, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Nano is coming back! She's coming back! That _witch_ is coming back!!!!!" he yelled.

The members of the Renovation Club looked at the pair curiously as Wataru tried to detach himself from his best friend's tight clasp. "Nano?" asked Mitsuki. "Who's that?"

"Unless I'm mistaken," said Asaka. "She is Wataru-kun's ex-girlfriend, am I right? She'll be coming back to Tokyo for a visit, isn't that right, Wataru-kun? That's what the letter said, didn't it?"

Wataru chuckled nervously, still trying in vain to release himself from his best friend tight grip.

"Ex?" echoed Mitsuki. "Okay… but why is Kawamura the one in tears?"

"U-Um, Mitsuki-san… that's because…"

"She's a witch!" interrupted Kawamura. "She thinks she's so superior in every other way. She steals best friends and makes them her boyfriends, leaving the real best friend all alone in the world!! She's a terrible monster!"

With a swift and heavy tug, Wataru was able to free himself from Kawamura's grip. The boy fell to the ground, still crying bitter tears and murmuring to himself how terrible it was that he had to endure "that girl's malicious ways" and that he was unable to "play the role of the good best friend."

As Kawamura continued to ramble on, Wataru searched for Kazuki, only to find him entering a separate room. Leaving the forming crowd around the wailing boy, he went after Kazuki, foreseeing the next few minutes that would transpire.

"Kazuki…" he called out as soon as the door closed behind him. "I… I know what you're thinking… I should've told you…"

"I know," the older boy stated blankly. "I also know that it was your intention right from the beginning to tell me. But what gets me irritated…" He faced Wataru and slowly walked towards him, carrying an aura of animosity. This caused the younger boy to take a few steps backwards, until he felt the cold concrete wall against his back.

"U-Um… Kazuki…" he muttered nervously.

"What gets me irritated," he spoke through clenched teeth. "…is that you told Asaka _first_." He stretched out both arms, trapping the younger boy between him and the wall. "It's not a big deal that you talk with Asaka," he spoke again; his tone becoming softer and milder. "That is your business to do so, and I don't mind it. But I should be the first person that you tell this to. I don't mind that Kawamura would know… he's your best friend, after all. But there's no way I'd let Asaka be one step ahead of me."

"Kazuki… I don't get it. Why are you so intimidated by Asaka-san? Didn't he say he was already stepping aside?"

"He may be stepping aside, but that doesn't mean he'll be leaving us alone."

"And you know this because…?"

"…Because he and I are too much alike… especially in that department."

"…okay…" The topic was certainly heading towards a very delicate area, so Wataru opted to just change it. "In any case, it's true that Nano will be coming back. She hasn't said yet why she's coming back, but she will."

"……"

"To be honest, I'm quite excited to see her. It feels like forever since I last saw her. I could introduce her to you, too. I'm sure she'd like that."

"And should I be flattered by that?"

"Well, she's a Kazuki-fan, don't you know? After all, she used to go to Ryokuyo, and I don't know a girl from Ryokuyo who, at some point, has not admired you in any possible way. Too bad she had to transfer…"

"Oh please…" Kazuki drawled, and pushed Wataru up against the wall. He brought their faces together, silencing his boyfriend with a hot, torrid kiss.

"K-Kazuki…" Wataru rasped as soon as the kiss was released. "What… What was that for…?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Whenever you and I are alone, the only thing that you should be thinking of is me. Got it?"

He leaned down again and captured his young lover's lips in another wet and passionate kiss. Wataru felt weak to the knees that he had to hold on to Kazuki for support. Hopefully though, this was the limit to what they do. It's not new to him if they made-out in a public place—so long as no one's around to see them. But he wasn't anything at all like an exhibitionist that he would have sex right then and there.

So when he felt Kazuki's hands fiddle with his belt, he immediately brought his own hands in-between them, setting a personal boundary. "And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't do outdoor sex?" he pouted.

Kazuki clicked his tongue. "Well, if you pout like that, I'm afraid it'll be harder for me to restrain myself." He chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead.

--

At last! Even if it had taken him the whole day to think about it, he finally had it—the perfect scheme!

Shohei smirked as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The plan was perfect. It would surely popularize the hotel; yes, it's the best decision to make. "Not only that," he murmured; puffing some smoke from his mouth. "But this could be exactly what those two need. I'm really sorry for this Yuichi, but I'm afraid the both of you will have to go through a bit more obstacles."

The ultimate test lies in Karuizawa.

* * *

To be continued…

--

I would like to thank **Takara94** again for being my beta. She works fast. Sent it to her yesterday, and I received the edited version when I opened by email the very next day!

So, um… it seems that with this sequel, I am slowly moving to an original story for OTRFK. With_ Untouched Ring_, I was still somewhat trying to stay true to the novels, almost intending it to be the actual fourth novel. But with Endless Summer, I will be completely original.

I would also like to announce to everyone who voted for _Empty White Canvas_ in the polls to not be discouraged. I am actually planning on writing that story _after_ I finish with Endless Summer. I'm really sorry if you have to wait for a long time for that… given the pace at which I currently write.

But in the mean time… you guys could indulge yourselves with my occasional posts for _Rings of Promise_.

Oh, and, yeah, just to remind everyone that the English version of volume 4 is in June. That's close, right? Kya~!!! I'm so excited!!!!!

Anyway, kindly leave a review, okay? And please bear with me in regards to the update. This will be one heck of a ride. =)


	2. Affair Interrupted

I prostrate myself before all my readers once again for the extremely long and overdue update. I do apologize that my updates are getting slower and slower, and I really do thank my beta—Takara94—for being ever so patient with me when it comes to releases. She works fast, and yet I am so slow…. T.T

Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **LordOfTheMarshland**, who has completed her own version of _Empty White Canvas_, and recently shared with me a short story about OTRFK that was published in the magazine where the novel was serialized. I must admit though, the thought of Kazuki and Wataru together in a bathtub gives me all sorts of ideas… XD

Well, here is the next chapter of **Endless Summer**. Don't forget to review, okay?

**Disclaimer:** ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. It belongs to Kannagi Satoru and to all its proper copyrights.

**Summary:** SEQUEL TO THE UNTOUCHED RING. More drama, obstacles, and revelations are waiting for our favorite couple as the setting is moved to Karuizawa. After enduring the previous year with heartaches and dreadful misunderstandings, more obstacles lie in front of Kazuki and Wataru as they are once again put through the ultimate test. It will become the summer that both boys will never forget.

**Story Recap:** Wataru and Kawamura receive a letter from Nano saying that she will be returning to Tokyo with an unspecified reason. While Wataru is excited to see her again, Kawamura feels down apparently due to an unspoken conflict between them. While her returns spells some sort of ill-omen, Shohei begins to plot something behind the couple's back.

**

* * *

**

ENDLESS SUMMER

**Chapter Two: Affair Interrupted**

* * *

The train-station was jam-packed with people, probably in a rush to escape the summer heat that was invading Tokyo. The huge crowd made the place even hotter, and no matter how much he kept fanning himself, Wataru could still feel the sweat trickling down the back of his neck. He scanned the surroundings with his eyes, searching for that familiar face, and once in a while, standing on tip-toe to peer over people's heads. His friend, however, was not being of much help as he lay slumped on the ground with a gloomy cloud hovering over him.

"Would you cut it out already, Kawamura?" Wataru groaned. "Your depression is contagious. Nano's not gonna like seeing your gloomy face."

"When am I ever glad to see her?" he moped.

Wataru sighed and leaned against the wall, fanning his shirt to let some cool air in. "You over-reacted at the work-site," he said. "Now I'm sure those guys have an awful view of Nano. She isn't a 'malicious witch', as you put it."

"Yes, she is," Kawamura mumbled. "She thinks that just because she knows you better, it automatically means that she's your best friend. I mean, that's just…"

"Not this again," Wataru sighed as he ran his hand through his bangs. "You have been in this one-sided rivalry with Nano since the day we had first met. What exactly do you want to happen between you guys? I mean, even though you claim to be bitter with her, the truth is you get along well with her far better than you have with any other girl."

"……"

The eerie silence that came with the boy's response gave Wataru the sense of nostalgia—an overly familiar thing. He narrowed his eyes and leaned down so he was face to face with his best friend, and almost hesitantly, he spoke. "Kawamura… this wouldn't happen to still be about that incident, would it?"

"…well, she pushed me first…"

"Oh, I knew it!" Wataru exclaimed like an excited school-girl who had just discovered a rare and embarrassing secret. "All this time, it's because of that time when we were kids on the swing…" He had to hold his breath to stop himself from laughing.

Kawamura turned beet-red and bolted up from his comfort-space on the ground. "Don't laugh, Wataru!!" he hissed. "It's not a joking matter! My manly pride was seriously injured because of that."

"What manly pride? Kawamura, we were _eight years old_. She just wanted to get on the swing so she pushed you."

"Yeah, but there were other kids watching! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?? Ever since then, I was made fun of as being a push-over."

Wataru sighed, but still found the situation very amusing. "C'mon, Kawamura. This is _Nano_ we're talking about. Do you have any idea how boyish she was when we were kids? I mean, she was practically one of the boys! She only became all prissy and girly come high school."

"Yeah… when you two were going out…"

Wataru fell silent and at a loss of words on how to respond. Break-ups were always a very sensitive issue to talk about. He had to admit, although he and Nano had mutually agreed to stop seeing each other, he wouldn't deny that it had somehow affected their friendship. Since the break-up, they had stopped correspondence, which was why this sudden visit from her came as quite a surprise. He may be unaware of exactly why she was coming back, but he highly doubted it was due to the fact that she wanted to get back with him.

"Must be some other reason…" he thought aloud.

"Other reason for what??" Kawamura echoed. He studied his friend's features before sighing and patting him on the shoulder. "The truth is you're bothered by this too, right? I completely understand. Nano does have that kind of effect—the type that cause dogs to form into packs; blood dripping down the walls…"

"Well excuse me for being an omen of ill-fortune!!" a voice suddenly called out, surprising both boys.

They turned their heads and widened their eyes with surprise. "Nano!!!" they yelled in chorus.

There, standing in front of them, was a girl with dark brown hair cut right below the shoulder, deep black eyes and rosy-red lips. Her skin was fair, and she wore a baby tee and tight jeans, and a pair of sandals. With her hands on her waists, she raised her brows and stared suspiciously at both boys. "What have you two been up to since I was away?" she asked.

They shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. "Nano, good to see you again," Wataru was the first to speak. He approached the girl and gave her a big hug, which she likewise returned. "Nice to see you too, Wataru," she smiled. She turned to Kawamura and smirked, causing the boy to turn red at the cheeks and feign annoyance. "Kawamura," she said. "You… still look funny."

"W-What?!" the boy exclaimed going nose to nose with the girl. "And you're still a tomboy inside-out!!"

"Who's a tomboy?!"

"Guys, quit it!"

It seemed like old times already. Wataru sighed as he once again played the role of the pacifier. Kawamura grunted, crossed his arms and turned away from her. Nano did the same. From whatever perspective this was looked at, it still seemed like two kids arguing over nothing at all. Wataru could almost hear himself thinking… _It's going to be a long summer._

--

When Kazuki entered the old café, he wasn't expecting to see his boyfriend slumped on one of the tables, his head nestled between his arms and the table's soft, white cover. It was not that Kazuki was surprised to see Wataru there before him, but rather he was surprised to see the young boy sleeping. Usually, Wataru would be full of life and eagerly waiting for him to arrive. This was certainly a first.

He approached the table and bent down to have a closer look at the boy's sleeping face. He smiled as he brushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen on his angel's face. He looked so peaceful there that he found it difficult to wake him up. He continued to trace the contours of his beloved's face, until the boy eventually roused due to his touch. He quickly retrieved his hand and took a seat opposite him. Fascinating over the young boy was something he enjoyed while the former was asleep. It was like his own personal addiction—a secret that only he would know about. He chuckled to himself at that thought, and watched as Wataru woke up.

"Kazuki?" the younger boy murmured, rubbing his eyes and straightening up. "Y-You're here! How long was I asleep?"

"Hm? Beats me," Kazuki teased. "I know that the air-conditioning in this place is very cool, but I didn't think it would be that soothing to have you fall asleep while waiting for me. Were you that bored?"

"N-No, that's not it!" Wataru stuttered, blushing deeply. "I-It's just that… I didn't get enough sleep last night because of Nano…"

The presence of another person's name caught Kazuki's attention. He looked at Wataru listlessly, while it took the younger boy a few moments before he realized exactly the content of his words.

"Ah! Wait, Kazuki, it's not what it sounds like!"

"Oh, then do please explain…"

"I-It's just that… what I meant to say was… Well, you see… last night… out of the blue… Nano and Karin decided to have a karaoke contest and they asked me to be the judge. Naturally, I couldn't refuse… but I didn't think they'd be at it until the crack of dawn!"

"Karaoke 'till dawn…?" Kazuki asked, and the boy nodded in response. "So, Wataru, does this mean that Nano is _living_ with you in your house?"

Wataru felt like he was splashed with a bucket of ice-cold water. How on earth was he going to explain this to him? "Um…" he opened his mouth to answer but found it difficult to speak coherently. "Well… the thing is… er… she's here all by herself… she doesn't have anywhere to go… so it was arranged that… she would… stay… at my place…"

Each pause he took, his voice became lower and lower until it sank to a whisper. An awkward silence grew between them, and it felt like ages before he heard Kazuki sigh. "You're mad, aren't you?" Wataru squinted. Kazuki tapped his fingers on the table, and was about to say something when the door swung open, causing the doorbell to chime loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Wataru! So this is where you went!! And here I thought you were on a date…" Nano said as she strode over to their table. Behind her, Karin and Kawamura cringed, silently begging for Wataru's forgiveness. Yet another awkward silence rose, this time it was filled with much tension. Nano blinked, completely oblivious to it, but took notice of Wataru's companion.

"K-Kazuki Yuichi-senpai!!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. "W-Wataru!! Why didn't you tell me you were acquainted with him? When did this happen?" She hissed into his ear and then straightened up, brushing her hair behind her ears and trying to look as presentable as she could be. "Gosh…" she murmured. "If I knew I'd be meeting Kazuki-senpai then I should have worn a blouse or something." Even though the temperature outside was extremely hot, with her spaghetti-strap top and micro-mini shorts, she felt that the temperature just sank to thirty degrees below zero.

She poked Wataru at the sides, urging him to give her a proper introduction. Wataru got the signal and cleared his throat. "U-Um… Nano, you already know Kazuki Yuichi from Ryokuyo," he said. "Kazuki, this is Nano. She used to go to Ryokuyo as well, but transferred some time during our second year."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kazuki-san," Nano said, extending her hand to him.

Kazuki smiled pleasantly and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Nano-san. It's a pleasure to know you as well."

Nano felt her knees melt as she was captivated by that entrancing smile he wore. Wataru frowned at the sight of their linked hands. Inside, he wanted nothing more than to separate them. A handshake should take at least two or three seconds. How many seconds has it been…? Five…? He tapped his foot impatiently and even coughed out loudly to catch their attention.

Nano chuckled nervously as she retrieved her hand and took a seat right next to Wataru, but so obviously focused on Kazuki. Karin and Kawamura took their seats as well, the nervousness still present in their eyes.

Just when they thought the situation couldn't get anymore awkward than this, the door swung open once again, this time, to reveal yet another person involved in the insane love triangle.

"Hm? Wataru-kun and Kazuki-kun? As well as Kawamura-kun and Karin-san?"

"Asaka-san…" Wataru weakly said. He had already expected that Nano would eventually be meeting both Kazuki and Asaka, but not this soon! He felt his stomach groan in pain as Asaka approached their table.

"Well, isn't this a rather pleasant surprise?" The older man said with a grin. "Who'd ever expect that all of us will be here in this café at the same time?"

"Yeah," said Kazuki dryly. "Imagine this great coincidence…"

Paying no mind to the sarcastic comment, Asaka turned his attention to the young woman seated beside Wataru. His brows rose a bit, and curiosity was evident on his face. "And who might this young lady be?" he asked.

Nano looked at him with a stunned expression, probably captivated by this charm she swore Kazuki also had. She tapped on Wataru's foot with her own, as if also begging him to introduce her to this other handsome young man. He cleared his throat again, and introduced her to Asaka. The moment he learned her name, Asaka's eyes flickered with realization. "Oh, so you're _the_ Nano that I've been hearing about. Wataru's girlfriend back in high school…"

"_Ex_-girlfriend," she corrected. "And, um… you know me?"

"Only from what I've heard…"

"Eh? Wataru talks about me? What did he tell you about me?"

"Well, it's mostly Kawamura-kun who tells stories about you."

Nano glanced at Kawamura with a death glare that brought the chills back to his spine. Asaka chuckled at the reaction, and excused himself while he went to the counter to order something. Kazuki took the opportunity to do the same, recalling he hadn't ordered anything since he entered the café.

"Is there something you would want as well, Karin?" he asked her.

She shook her head and said, "No, thanks. I'm fine here."

"Well, I would like…" Before Kawamura could finish his statement, Kazuki had already gone to the counter along with Asaka. Kawamura sunk back in his seat, sniffed, and began rambling how he's always the side character in the story.

"That's strange…" Nano murmured. "Why did Kazuki-san ask if you wanted anything, huh Karin? Are you two going out or something? Is that how Wataru knows Kazuki-san?"

"Huh? No, of course not!" Karin stated. "I'm sure Kazuki-san was just being courteous. Besides, Kazuki-san is already dating…"

Kawamura coughed, catching Karin's attention and she immediately trailed the sentence off. Nano looked at her curiously, but didn't pursue the topic. Instead, she put her focus on the young boy sitting beside her. "Wataru," she said. "You've been rather silent. Are you okay?"

Wataru just "hm-ed" a nonchalant response. He didn't expect things to move this quickly. He was hoping that he could find a more tactful approach in introducing her to both boys, but apparently fate wasn't on his side this time around.

"Anyway," Nano clapped her hands together. "I was just about to ask you guys about plans for summer."

"What about it?" Kawamura asked.

"Well, after all," she huffed. "That's the reason why I came back to Tokyo!"

--

"Here's your change," the old woman said as she laid out a few coins on the counter.

Kazuki counted them before putting them away in his wallet. Asaka stood beside him, waiting for the old man to finish making his ice-latte. He kept tapping his finders on the counter, obviously making the sound as loud as he could to annoy his young kohai. Kazuki, finally reaching the limit of his patience, spoke, "If you have something to say, senpai, then just say it."

"Oh nothing," Asaka said nonchalantly. "I'm just impressed that you're taking this rather well… that ex-girlfriend, I mean. You're really a lot calmer than everyone thinks."

"Well, how about you?" Kazuki returned the statement. "Despite that calm exterior of yours, I know that you were completely caught off-guard by her, huh? Don't think for a moment didn't I see through it… purposely addressing her as the girlfriend so that she'll deny it. Was that some kind of assurance that there was no emotional attachment between them?"

"…And here I thought I was doing it for your sake…"

"We both know for whose sake that really was…"

Asaka smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose you're right…" he said. "But even though I know they aren't together anymore, I still can't help but feel a tad bit jealous. I mean, she's known Wataru-kun much longer than I have. There are still some things about him that are unknown to me, but very well-known to her. It makes me feel like I'm still a stranger."

"……"

"Well, it's not like you'll have to worry about that. After all, you _are_ the boyfriend."

Their drinks were served, and Asaka was the first to leave. Kazuki took his and sipped through the straw, watching Asaka's retreating back. "Idiot," he murmured to himself. "Who says I'm not bothered by this? Even though I am the boyfriend, she still knows so much more about him than I do. That just puts us in the same boat, don't you think?"

--

"No way! Absolutely not!!" Kawamura exclaimed, even gesturing his arms to form an "X".

Nano pouted her lips together and frowned. "What's up with you, anyway? You've been against me since I arrived. Are you frustrated with your love-life or something?"

"What does _that_ have to do with this?" he answered. "Besides, what I'm trying to say is that you can't just come back here and expect us to go along with this plan of yours like always!"

"It's not a plan; it's _tradition_! The three of us have always done this before!!"

"That was then; this is now!" the boy persisted. "We were kids back then. We went with _relatives_! This time, you're asking it to be just us three!!"

"…Oh, I get it…" she drawled. "You're nervous of being left alone with a girl, huh?"

"W-What?! You're the one that should be nervous of being left alone with two guys!!"

"Please… as if you'd even have the guts to do something like _that_…"

When Kazuki and Asaka returned to the table, they were greeted by those two quarreling. Wataru and Karin remained quiet and just exchanged looks of exhaustion. "What's going on?" Asaka was the first to ask. Karin just shrugged her shoulders and responded, "The usual argument that those two have."

"Do they always fight like that?"

"Always," Wataru answered. "It's been that way since we were in kindergarten. And the funny thing is they always argue over the smallest things."

"What are they fighting over this time then?" asked Kazuki.

Before Wataru could answer, Nano snapped, "Wataru!!! Don't stay quiet about this! It concerns you as well!"

He sighed and waved his hand. "The thing is Nano… I don't think I'm up for a trip like that…"

"Why not?! It's tradition!!"

"What is…?" Kazuki asked.

"Ever since we were kids, we always went away for the summer," Nano explained. "That has been our tradition. I already felt bad that we couldn't do it for the past two years because my family had to move away, but this year I was hoping we could continue it. I mean, I was able to convince my parents to give me a bit of freedom this summer. We should grab the opportunity!"

"Yeah, but the thing is Nano…" Wataru spoke. "You can't expect our schedules to be as free as yours. We have plans too, you know…"

"Like what…?" She eyed him suspiciously. "You have plans with your girlfriend or something?"

Wataru nearly choked on his drink. "W-What? What made you think that…?"

"Your ring…" Nano stated plainly. "I noticed that it's on your left ring finger, but you always used to wear it on your right middle finger."

"This…"

"It's not the same ring either. I should know, because I was with you when you bought it. It may have the same design, but I definitely know it is not the same ring. So I guess your current sweetheart is the one in possession of the ring."

Wataru was taken aback by her analytical thinking. She had only been back in Tokyo and in his life for a day or two, and she had quickly deduced his current status. But even so… there's no way she could figure out that his "sweetheart" was none other than Kazuki Yuichi himself, whom she had been flirting with a few minutes ago.

Sensing yet another awkward moment about to rise, Kazuki took the opportunity to call his attention and speak to him in private. Wataru was nothing more than thankful for the rescue, but as he was led to the deserted hallway towards the men's room, he couldn't help but feel that he was actually jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire.

He thought right, because he was next pushed against the wall and immediately cornered by his boyfriend. They locked eyes, and he felt like drowning in those deep, ice-blue eyes. "Kazuki…" he murmured, unsure of anything else to say.

Kazuki sighed and set some distance between them. "That's why I told you to use the locket," he said. "I gave that to you for Christmas, right? What's the point of having it if you're not going to even use it?"

"Well," Wataru murmured. "Everyone else we know already knows about us so I didn't think it'd be a problem. And I wasn't expecting Nano to discover about it this soon. I know it's my fault for being so careless."

It's not that it was Kazuki's intention to tell Wataru off, but each time he saw the boy's sullen face, he found it inexplicably cute. He smiled and patted him on the head. Wataru raised his eyes and found Kazuki's face millimeters away from his. He could feel the older boy's breath on his nose, and there was the scent of mint and pine. He closed his eyes and braced himself for their connecting lips.

"Wataru!"

At the sound of that all-too familiar voice, both boys immediately broke apart, setting a distance between themselves right in the nick of time as Nano appeared before them.

She looked a bit confused at the sight of the equally flustered boys, but shrugged it off. "Wataru," she continued. "Asaka-san just told me about their Renovation Club. I heard Kazuki-san is a member as well, right?"

Kazuki nodded in response, while Wataru wondered where this was going.

"Anyway, Asaka-san just spoke of the club's latest project and that it was already finished. He offered to show it to us. So can we go?"

"Um… sure, why not?" Wataru said, still trying to hide the heat of the moment he almost had with Kazuki. But in all honesty, he still did not understand why the girl needed his permission. Was it out of habit?

"Is Kazuki-san coming along too?"

It was a clear and innocent invitation, so Kazuki agreed.

--

The Renovation Club had had numerous projects for the past year. This time, their project was an antique store turned bookshop. Wataru had seen it when it was still an abandoned building, but now he saw it in its final form. He had to admit, he was greatly impressed by the outcome. The club was getting better and better—perhaps that could be attributed to Asaka's perfectionism.

"Well, what do you think?" Asaka asked with a proud smile.

"It's amazing!" Nano exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "It makes me want to transfer to Tokyo University now…"

"As if you'd get in," Kawamura commented, and was rewarded by a slap from the girl.

The other members took notice of the visitors and all waved to Asaka. Mitsuki was the first to approach, apparently going to give him an update, but she paused when she saw the unfamiliar girl standing next to Kawamura. She looked a bit uneasy at first, but then turned her attention to Asaka and handed him the clipboard with all sorts of figures on it. "This is the total expenses we've had for this project," she said. "We managed to keep within the budget."

"That's great," said Asaka, taking note of it. "So are we all done here?"

"Yeah, we just need to pack up and put a few things away."

"All right, then let's get to it. Shohei-san will be coming a little later to see the place."

"Right!" she saluted, and went back to work, but stole one final glance at that unknown girl squabbling with Kawamura.

"Well, that's it," Asaka said, stretching his arms upward. "After this, the club's going to be on temporary hiatus."

"Eh? How come?" Wataru asked.

"That's because it's summer break. Most of the members will be going on vacation with family and friends."

"Oh… and you, Asaka-san? Any plans for the summer?"

"Hm? Well, not really… Aside from my work with Shohei-san, and reporting to obaasan… Nope, no other plans."

"Oh…"

Kazuki glanced at them for a bit before trudging over to the corner, picking up a few tools and getting them ready for storage. Even if he didn't say anything, Wataru could already tell by body language alone that something was definitely bothering Kazuki. Knowing he wouldn't find out just by standing around, he went over to where the older boy was, and helped him put away the tools in a big carton box.

"You don't have to help…"

"Yeah, but you're being sullen about something. What is it, Kazuki?"

"It's nothing."

He took the box and went into the storage room to properly put them away. As soon as he had finished placing them on the shelves, he felt small arms hug him from behind, and a familiar heat was on his back. "Wataru," he whispered. "What's wrong…?"

"I should be asking that question," he replied, hugging tighter. "It's Nano, isn't it? You're bothered that she's here, right?

"……"

"Nano and I are just friends now. Whatever special bond I had shared with her in the past, that's what it is—in the past. You're with me now in the present, and that's how it will always be."

Kazuki smiled and chuckled. "Unbelievable," he said as he gently unwrapped himself from Wataru's embrace so that he could turn to face him. "I'm the one silently getting worked up about this, but you're here comforting me and giving me words of assurance. I'm probably being very childish about this then…"

"……"

"But I can't help it… You always make me do things that are uncharacteristic of me… You make me experience all sorts of things that I haven't experienced before… That's why I can't help but want you all to myself. I'm becoming selfish, aren't I?"

"Kazuki…"

They both leaned forward with every intention of continuing with that kiss that was interrupted earlier. But just as their lips were about to connect, they heard someone enter the room, and they were yet again forced to separate.

"Wataru?"

"Ah, Kawamura," he said, detaching himself from Kazuki. "Is something wrong?"

"So here's where both of you went," said Kawamura while scratching his head. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Wataru shook his head to say "no", while Kazuki glared down at him with a look that could freeze hell itself. Kawamura tugged the collar-line of his shirt nervously, suddenly feeling it get even hotter. "U-Um, right…" he said nervously. "The thing is… Shohei-san arrived, and he wants to speak to everyone regarding something so he's looking for Kazuki-san as well…"

"O-Oh…" Wataru spoke out, immediately sensing the fireworks rising. "Um… just tell them we'll be right out, okay?"

"Okay."

Once the other boy had left, Kazuki sighed and ran his hand through his hair—a gesture that Wataru knew all too well showing the older boy's aggravation. "What does my brother want this time?" he hissed. "Whenever he wants to announce something, it tends to be a bad thing…"

"Oh really, Kazuki," scolded Wataru. "Let's just see what he wants, okay?"

Kazuki grunted, entirely expecting it to be something bad.

--

Everyone was gathered outside, circled around Shohei. It had been sometime since Wataru had last seen Shohei, and the man seemed to be doing just fine since he did not look any different since the day he had last seen him. Wataru wasn't all too surprised to see Nano staring at the elder Kazuki with much admiration. Come to think of it, she always did react that way towards handsome men.

"All right, everyone here?" Shohei asked, scanning the surroundings to make sure everyone was present. Pleased with the attendance, he cleared his throat and began his speech. Even Asaka looked baffled about it. "First of all, let me congratulate you all for another job well done with this site. But actually, I was thinking of asking one more favor from all of you."

"……"

"It is not a secret that there is a new hotel opening up in Karuizawa, and I was asked to assist in its construction. That is the real reason why I've been away for the past few months, and now the hotel is nearing its completion; all it needs are some furnishings and final touches in some rooms, but over all it is basically finished. Its grand opening will coincide with the summer break, so we are expecting it to be a great opening indeed. That is why I am extending an invitation to everyone to come to Karuizawa with me and help with the finishing touches."

"……"

"Of course, your lodgings will be sponsored by the hotel itself. And that will be for the entire summer break."

A moment of silence reigned before everyone went into an excited stupor, all raising comments about them actually going to Karuizawa for the entire summer. "Why not?" Kana said. "I mean, I'm not going anywhere for the summer. Let's take up that offer!"

"Yes, why don't we, Asaka?" added Mitsuki. "It's perfect! Karuizawa is a top tourist-location! Plus, it is the perfect escape for this dreadful summer heat. We even have a project for the club! What do you say?"

Asaka looked uneasy. He didn't work with Shohei for the past year to not immediately notice when the man was up to something. But with his colleagues all excited and in favor for the trip, what more could he do? He sighed and threw in the towel of defeat. "All right," he said. "I guess we're going. But this isn't mandatory, okay? Those who don't want to come won't have to."

"Then I won't be going," said Kazuki. He too knew very well when his brother was scheming something. Giving him the higher advantage is the last thing he would want to do. There was no way he would willingly walk into the man's trap.

As if sensing his younger brother's thoughts, Shohei immediately spoke, "Of course, dear Fujii-kun and his friends are invited as well. I hear they help out a lot in the club. It'd be a shame to leave them out of it, right?"

"Eh? Really?" squealed Nano. "We get to go to Karuizawa? That's just awesome!"

"Uh, no, Nano. That's…" Wataru tried to speak, but that girl was far too excited to listen to anything. He looked at Kawamura and Karin to get them to help him, but he could tell by the looks on their faces that they were also eager to go to Karuizawa. He looked helplessly at Kazuki who understood very well that they were yet again being pushed into a corner.

Shohei smiled, apparently waiting for an answer, but Kazuki knew it was his brother's way of saying that either way, they'd still be bending to his whims. With clutched fists, he said, "We'll think about it." and then turned to leave.

Wataru ran after him, and when he caught up, he could clearly see the frustration and aggravation being reflected on the older boy's gorgeous face. Wataru didn't know exactly Kazuki's home-situation, except that he hadn't reconciled with his family since New Year's, although he had made several attempts to do so. But apparently, their relationship was still a very bitter pill to swallow for them.

All he could think of doing at the moment was nothing other than hold on to his lover's hand, and perhaps the warmth it offered could somehow melt away all the distress coursing through his veins.

--

That night, Mrs. Fujii laid out all the fine china, and clapped her hands together, apparently pleased at the pretty table setting she had made. "'Kaasan…" Wataru drawled. "What's with all the fancy plates? It's only dinner…"

"It is not just dinner…" she snapped. "It's been a while since Kazuki-kun came over and tasted my cooking. Everything needs to be perfect!"

Wataru rolled his eyes, not knowing whether to be pleased or embarrassed. Karin was still in the kitchen checking the roast, so he was assigned to set the table. But he was scolded when he set the regular plates, so his mother took out the expensive ones—the ones she swore they would not use unless it was the Emperor of Japan dining with them.

Wataru shrugged and just went to the living room where his father and Kazuki were talking about various things from stocks to sports. Nano was seated across them apparently engrossed in a book she was reading, but once in a while, she would steal glances at Kazuki.

Wataru called their attention, informing them that dinner was ready. They all made their way to the dining room, and took their seats. "Kazuki-kun," Mrs. Fujii said. "I hope the food is to your liking. I put in a lot of effort this time."

"Okaasan!" said Karin. "I helped too, you know!"

Kazuki chuckled, "I'm sure it's delicious. And thank you for having me for dinner. I really appreciate it."

"No need to sound so formal," Mr. Fujii said. "You're practically like family to us now. Feel free to come over anytime you wish."

They all clapped their hands together and said, "Itadakimasu!"

"Delicious!" Nano exclaimed after taking a bite. "I really missed your cooking, auntie! You're way better at this than mama is."

"Well, thank you, Nano-chan," she replied. "How are your parents by the way?"

"Hm? They're fine. They're still strong and healthy as always. But Osaka is definitely nothing like Tokyo."

"Right…" uttered Mr. Fujii. "I remember when you were still very small… We used to baby-sit for you. We'd let you and Wataru take baths together."

"O-Otousan!!" Wataru yelped, turning beet red. Nano as well was turning into a completely different shade of color. His parents laughed at their son's expenses and ended up telling more embarrassing stories about him.

Kazuki couldn't help chuckle as well. He missed meals like this when the entire family was together and talking about various things. But deep in his heart, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. The more he heard of these stories, the more it came to him that he was nowhere part of it. They all had fond memories to share, while he had none. He missed his family… but most of all… he missed Wataru, which was odd because the boy was sitting right beside him.

_I must be really going out of my mind_, he thought to himself.

--

"Thank you again for having me," said Kazuki as he bid them goodbye. Dinner was done and it was getting late. He would have to leave immediately if he wanted to catch the last train. Mr. and Mrs. Fujii hugged and patted him on the shoulder, inviting him to come over again anytime soon. He assured them that he would and went on his way. Wataru watched him leave, still sensing something deeply wrong.

Kazuki had not even reached the intersection when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Wataru running towards him. "Wataru?" he said. "What're you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I should be the one asking that question."

"…??"

"You made it seem like nothing, but I know something is bothering you."

"…Well, I can't help but feel my brother is up to something…"

"It's not just Shohei-san, right?" he interrupted him. "It's also Nano…"

Kazuki let out a deep sigh, unable to hold it in anymore. "I know…" he muttered. "Your family is nice. They meant well, and I know that they're really supportive of us. But during dinner…"

"What…?"

"During dinner… it was so obvious that they really like Nano. I just felt like… I don't know… a third wheel to it all…"

"Kazuki…" Wataru smiled. "It's not like that at all. They're just happy to see her because they've known her since we were in kindergarten, and they missed her. But that doesn't mean that they prefer her. They know very well that my relationship with Nano works better if we're just friends and nothing more."

"But that's just it," he continued. "There's a large part of your life that I have no idea about whatsoever. So when I'm lined up against her, it feels like I'm at a great disadvantage. I know it sounds stupid but…"

"Mmmph," Wataru stifled a laugh, causing the older boy to glare at him. "I'm sorry, Kazuki but it really sounds funny. I never thought that someone like you would be jealous over an ex-girlfriend."

"…No more than you…"

"Hey… that's…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he was immediately pulled into his boyfriend's strong arms. "I know it sounds funny, but like I said, only you are able to make me feel and do things that are uncharacteristic of me. That's all the more reason why I love you so much."

"Kazuki…"

"This time, there won't be any interruptions."

He leaned down and joined their lips together in a passionate and ferocious kiss. Wataru held on tightly to Kazuki as the kiss drained him of the energy to even remain standing. They explored each other's mouths, relishing in the taste they both had. No matter what happens… even if someone were to try and break them apart… they would still come back together because this was their reality—each other.

--

Shohei searched for his phone, trying to find it amidst the dark. He cursed and thought he should've remembered to put the darn thing on silent-mode. He glanced at his wife, hoping the noise didn't wake her. Seeing her sleeping silhouette amid the sheets, he smiled and answered the call; quite amused at the name he saw flashing on the screen.

"Yes, Masanobu?" he greeted. "What can I do for you at this fine hour?"

There was hesitance in Asaka's voice, but he nevertheless voiced his concern. "About this trip," he said. "What exactly are you planning? I would've believed that it really was for work… but you extended the invitation to Wataru-kun and his friends, so I know you're up to something."

"Oh my, that hurts me," replied the older man. "Here I thought you'd be happy that I invited the dark-eyed boy as well."

"So you are up to something… Wataru is going to get hurt again, isn't he?"

"The question that should be asked here, Masanobu, is… if you were given another chance at that boy's heart, will you take it?"

"……"

"The truth is… the road to love is never really an easy one. In order to get the person you love, you have to do everything in your power to do so. Even if it seems unsightly to others, so long as you are willing to take the risk then it should be worth it."

He stared at his sleeping wife's face, brushing away some strands of hair that covered her face. "Are you speaking from experience, Shohei-san?" Asaka asked. Shohei chuckled and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "Say what you want, Masanobu," he continued. "We both know exactly how you feel. As long as the probability isn't exactly zero percent, there is still a chance. Question is… will you go for it?"

The next sound that greeted Asaka's ears was the sound of the busy dial tone, meaning Shohei had already hung up. But nevertheless, the man had left his mark. His words were now echoing in his ears like church bells.

"_Question is… will you go for it?"_

Perhaps… he already knew the answer all along.

* * *

To be continued…

--

Whew! This chapter was a bit longer than usual. I thought that since I am slow in updating, I should at least give a lengthy chapter that would be worth the wait. Hopefully, it was… Anyway, since Nano's character never appears in the novels and is only mentioned, I took the liberty of inventing her personality to better suit my story. I have also heard (from the summary of book 5) that Mizuho isn't really a "mean" girl as I have seemed to portray her in my story. Since I haven't seen book 4 and 5 yet when I wrote _Untouched Ring_, I had to invent her in a way that would suit my story.

If anyone noticed, the locket was mentioned here, right? Remember? The locket from _The Untouched Ring_ that was practically one of the sources of the trouble there… Yeah, there's gonna be some references from that story so I really do encourage new readers to please read _The Untouched Ring_ first.

I have lots of things to be happy about… One, I'm getting holiday pay coz I went to work all throughout Holy Week (which is a holiday here in the Philippines). Second, LordOfTheMarshland has finished her own version of EWC. I absolutely loved her version, and although it was different from the way I imagined it to be, I greatly enjoyed reading the story and look forward to writing EWC once I'm done with this one (which is a long way from now). Third, the Untouched Ring is being translated into Vietnamese. One of my readers who loved the story so much offered to translate it into her mother-tongue so that she could share it with the OTRFK fans in the forum she is member to. Of course, I agreed, and she tells me that everyone there loves the story and also eagerly awaits every update.

I, myself, did not expect The Untouched Ring to become so popular. I even received quite a long review for it that mentions nothing but how great the story is. I now hope that Endless Summer will be as successful as Untouched Ring. Everyone, I thank you again for reading my work, and do please leave a review. I read them; and it feels my heart with joy each time. Bye for now!

**Next chapter:** The Town Called Karuizawa. Looks like our couple are going to Karuizawa after all. What awaits them when they arrive? And what is Shohei scheming? (Can anyone guess?)


	3. The Town Called Karuizawa

I am really for the increasingly slow updates. Really can't find the right time to write now… and sometimes I'm not even in the mood to write. I'm actually saving up for a laptop. That way, I can type this up in my room, instead of doing a gladiator-fight with by brother and father over the computer.

Read and review guys!

**Disclaimer:** ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. It belongs to Kannagi Satoru and to all its proper copyrights.

**Summary:** SEQUEL TO THE UNTOUCHED RING. More drama, obstacles, and revelations are waiting for our favorite couple as the setting is moved to Karuizawa. After enduring the previous year with heartaches and dreadful misunderstandings, more obstacles lie in front of Kazuki and Wataru as they are once again put through the ultimate test. It will be the summer that both boys will never forget.

**Story Recap:** Nano is back in Tokyo and her reason is to reconcile her friendship with Wataru and Kawamura. With the Renovation Club out of projects during the summer break, Shohei invites them all to help in the new hotel he's opened in Karuizawa. He even invites Wataru and his friends, which definitely sounds suspicious. Despite that, the couple is still going to Karuizawa…

**

* * *

**

ENDLESS SUMMER

**Chapter Three: The Town Called Karuizawa**

* * *

Wataru ran down the path, huffing and waving his hands in the air, trying to catch the attention of a certain person sitting comfortably beneath the cypress tree. After being locked in the pension room all day, he was glad that he could finally stretch his legs and run.

"Icchan-nii!!!" he shouted, his cheeks turning red and puffy.

The older boy looked at his nearing figure for a moment, and then returned his attention to the book he was reading. Wataru knelt down beside him, sitting seiza-style on the grass, and peering into the book filled with rough and thick pages. "What's that?" he asked so innocently; his black eyes shimmering like stars. "What's that, Icchan-nii?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Icchan said with an irritated tone, but not with a hint of dislike for the boy. "That name is annoying me."

"How come? I like calling you 'Icchan-nii'… I think it's cute…"

"Cute? Do you know how many suffixes… oh, never mind."

He waved it off. It was pointless to argue. After all, a child's reasoning is limited. It would save him a great deal of pain if he would just nod and say 'yes'. Wataru inched closer, peering into the book again. He scowled and wrinkled is nose. Icchan found the reaction quite amusing. "What's the matter, Wataru?" he asked with a chuckle. "Don't like the book?"

"There are a lot of big words in it… I don't understand… And there aren't any pictures…"

"Well, this isn't a book that can be read by a six-year old…"

"Meanie! You're only one year older than me, but you can read it!!"

Icchan laughed at the smaller boy's pout. The attempt at making himself look mad only led to making him look so adorable that Icchan could only laugh at the irony. "All right, Wataru. I get it," he chuckled again. "I'll read it to you if you like."

The moment the words came out of his mouth, Wataru's eyes suddenly shone brighter than before. "Really?" he said, looking at his older companion like he had just been promised a treat. Icchan smiled and nodded his head. Wataru lifted his arms into the air with excitement, shouting and squealing with glee.

It was always easy to please the young boy, and that's what Icchan liked about him. He was the type that would like him for nothing but himself. He turned back to the book and opened his mouth to speak, but he felt something heavy drop down on his lap. When he took a look, he saw Wataru's head resting comfortably, using his lap for a pillow.

"Hey…" he uttered. "What're you doing… that's not where you should be…"

"But I like it!" Wataru grinned. "I get to hear your voice clearer, and I also see your face…"

"What…?" Icchan turned slightly pink at the cheeks. "What…ever!!" he snapped and turned his eyes away, hiding his reddening face behind the book. "Just quiet down so that I can read it to you."

"Mmm."

Wataru listened but not really heard anything. His eyes stared into the thick leaves and branches of the cypress tree where he caught sight of brown wings flapping wildly. "Those baby sparrows…" he murmured. "Are they okay now, I wonder…?"

Icchan raised his gaze as well and smiled. "They're fine. They're glad to back in their nest. And for your information, those aren't sparrows."

"Eh? But I thought those little birds with brown feathers were sparrows…"

"Well…" Icchan chuckled. "I suppose from a distance they look similar. But the truth is, they're brown-headed Thrushes—native to the wilderness of Karuizawa and can also be found in different parts of the country, even the world."

"Heh…" Wataru drawled, feeling his head swell with the new words and knowledge he'd been given. "Icchan-nii is too smart. I didn't know those things."

"There are a lot of things you still don't know, Wataru."

"Icchan-nii… read to me… that book…"

"You won't listen anyway. Besides, it's not the type of book you'll like… haiku and stuff…"

"Read to me anyway… I like hearing your voice."

Icchan turned slightly pink at the cheeks again. He cleared his throat and focused his attention back to the book, failing to ignore the small boy that was resting on his lap. Wataru listened carefully as his older companion began to read to him. He thought of how soothing and relaxing Icchan's voice was. The words filled his ears and he could feel it echoing within him. But gradually, sound began to die down, and it sank into a low whisper. He felt everything become fuzzy, and his vision all blurry. Everything was turning white—or rather being filled with vicious light. It was like he was waking up from a dream.

And all throughout, he kept hearing his name being called… along with a gentle tap on his shoulder… "Wataru…"

--

"Wataru…"

The gentle nudge became much harder, and he was jolted up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around his surroundings, feeling as if he had entered an alien territory.

"Wataru…" Kazuki spoke again. "We're here."

Wataru blinked away the white spots that were blocking his vision. Kazuki smiled and helped him out of the backseat. "We've already arrived at the hotel," he said. "Come on, let's get our things." Wataru got out of the car and stretched his legs. Staying locked up in a mini-van with six other people for hours was very tiring. His legs had cramped and it was extremely uncomfortable to sleep. He was only finally able to doze off when Kazuki had offered him his shoulder, to which he embarrassedly refused, but he probably leaned on him anyway the moment he fell asleep.

But there was one small thing plaguing his mind… The dream he just had… What was it?

"What a gorgeous hotel!" exclaimed Karin a she stretched her arms high into the air. "It's not at all like that small pension we stayed in when we came here. Right, Wataru?"

"You've been to Karuizawa before?" Kazuki asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah," Wataru responded. "But that was a long time ago… back when we were still kids. Can't really remember much… How come you remember, Karin?"

"That's because I was looking at our old albums before we left Tokyo," she said with a smile. "I happened to see some pictures of that summer when we vacationed here."

"Hm… How time flies…" Wataru let his gaze fall to his surroundings, studying every sight and sound he could perceive. He wasn't interested in the excited chatter of the club or in the minor bickering Kawamura was having again with Nano. He was much more interested in the place… there was something undoubtedly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was like a dream… "A dream…" he murmured lowly.

"What's a dream?" Kazuki asked, hearing his words.

"I dreamt… I dreamt of this place…" he said. "Karuizawa, I mean… I've been here… before… It feels so nostalgic… That boy…"

"Huh?" Kazuki was getting a bit confused. He looked at Wataru in the eye and saw the boy's glazed look. Getting a bit worried, he placed his hand on the boy's forehead to feel his temperature. "Are you okay? The heat didn't get to you, did it?"

Wataru shrugged the hand away with a smile of reassurance. "I'm fine," he said. "I was just… remembering something… A dream I had… I think it was when I came here to Karuizawa as a kid. And there was also this boy… someone I liked very much…"

Wataru had that distant look on his face again, showing how deep in thought he was. Kazuki was mesmerized at the many expressions his young lover had. But at the same time, there was a nagging feeling in his gut, and it was making its way up his throat. "Someone you used to like…" he echoed. Reading the meaning behind those uttered words, Wataru immediately spoke, "Ah, it's not like that! Someone I admired—looked up to as an older brother… that's what I meant!"

Kazuki chuckled, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "I know," he said with a small smile. "I was just teasing you. I know I'm the one you love…"

"Kazuki!!!"

Wataru blushed to the ears and quickly turned his face away. The others looked at them with curiosity, probably drawn by his sudden outburst. Kazuki chuckled, giving his boyfriend even more reason to blush. Seeing that reaction greatly satisfied him, though he'd never admit it out loud, he detested the idea that Wataru had been dreaming of someone else other than him—even if it was a memory from so long ago.

The hotel that they would be staying was like the other hotels that populated Karuizawa. All bearing Western themes, some inspired from the Victorian Age, greatly worked upon by countless artists and master-builders. Nano gaped at the front door. What she had expected to be a small pension turned out to be the embodiment of grandeur as statues outlined the frame of the door; their ivory faces, although lifeless, was filled with much warmth due to the hot sun.

They entered the lobby and they were even more amazed at the interior. The floors were laden with marble tiles that glistened with their reflection. Beautiful, slender figures of Greek women were carved into the pillars with various poses. There was a small rotunda in the middle shaped into a compass, and directly above it was probably the biggest chandelier that Wataru had ever seen his entire lifetime.

"Suddenly, I feel so small…" Mitsuki muttered. "What would Shohei-san want with us? This place is detailed from the ceiling down to the floor." She tilted her head upwards to look at the faithful recreation of the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. She had only seen those paintings in books and postcards, but never actually seen something so close to the original right in front of her.

"Aniki overdid it," said Kazuki with a nonchalant tone.

Wataru didn't find it odd that Kazuki was not surprised at the detailed room that he was in. He figured the boy had been exposed to this kind of surroundings since he was a child. After all, it fit his profile.

"Ah! There you all are!" Shohei called from the stairs that were covered with a thick bushy red carpet. The railings shone like real gold. The way Shohei glided down the flight of steps made him look like a true nobleman from the nineteenth century. He kept his head up and greeted everyone with a calm and dignified tone. "Welcome, you all. Welcome to _Paradiso_!"

"Pa… Para…diso…?" Wataru stumbled on the word. It sounded foreign to him.

"Paradise…" said Kazuki. "That's what it means in Italian. It's from Dante's Divine Comedy, right?"

"Oh, how perceptive, my young otouto," chirped Shohei. "Dante describes Paradise as the ultimate goal of the soul. A place where everything is perfect and no blemish exists…. That is the dream of this hotel. Don't you think the name perfectly suits it? Paradiso…?"

"Hardly," the younger brother snorted. "I'd like to think of it as an attempt at vanity."

"Oh, I'll take that as a compliment. So!! Everyone's here, right?" Shohei was quick to shift his attention from his brother to the Renovation club. Asaka promptly gave him the list of names of all those who had managed to come along for the trip. There were six who came in the mini-van and five by car, including Wataru and his companions. So the total count was eleven.

"Eleven, huh?" said Shohei. "Minus Wataru-kun and friends… that makes seven. Not bad… Not bad at all…" He scratched his chin as if deep in thought. "All right then," he said, pulling out yet another list from his jacket pocket. "I have here the list of rooms. Do please browse through them, see which room is yours, and don't forget to check in."

The rest of the club were all too excited and quickly stormed their way to the front desk. But Kazuki clearly saw through his brother's charming smile and accommodating presence. The moment he saw the list of rooms, he had confirmed his suspicions.

He and Wataru were in different rooms.

--

Wataru wasn't really expecting to receive the royal treatment, so he wasn't surprised when he got one of the more common rooms of the hotel. He was apparently bunking in with Kawamura. The other boy had gone out to search for Mitsuki, probably trying to make a good impression by helping her with her stuff. So Wataru was all alone in their huge room fit for two, unpacking everything he had from his bag. It seemed that not only were he and Kazuki in separate rooms, but they were even on separate floors. He was on the fifteenth floor while his lover was somewhere on the twentieth—which he heard was the floor for VIP's.

_Not surprised that he would get special treatment_, Wataru thought, remembering their one vacation in Okinawa. Despite the small earning Kazuki had by working part-time in Asaka's club to fund their trip, they were still able to book one of the grandest suites the hotel had to offer. In that kind of world, money talks—especially when the big brother was a big-shot who helped build the hotel itself.

He continued to unpack, pulling out a pair of bright-orange beach-shorts with black palm tree patterns on it, and the silhouette of Mt. Fuji in the background (just around the crotch-area). It was a horrible piece of clothing. He had attempted numerous times to get rid of it, but for some reason it would keep ending up back in his closet. And each time he found it (when he was sure he had thrown it away), he would hear his mother giggling in the background.

He held the shorts at face level and stared at it with wrinkled brows. "Trust that woman to pack this for me… She did the same for that Okinawa trip. Good thing I kept it hidden in my suitcase."

"Now that is probably the most interesting piece of garment I've ever seen," a voice from the door startled him. Wataru turned around to see Asaka leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a playful expression on his face. "Hello," he waved. "Hope I didn't scare you."

Wataru shook his head timidly. A second or two passed before he realized he was still displaying those extremely embarrassing shorts. He quickly tucked them behind his back, chuckling nervously in an effort to hide it. Asaka saw right through it and gave a small smile. "Very interesting," he muttered as he swaggered over to him. "I didn't think you were the type who had _that_ kind of taste for clothing."

"What? No!" Wataru was quick to deny. "It was my mom. She got it for me as a present when I was in middle school. She's been forcing me to wear it any chance she gets ever since. And mothers are supposed to have good taste in clothing…" He muttered the last part lowly.

Asaka snickered and took the piece of clothing from the boy's hands. "Well, I guess she was only teasing you…" The look of amusement did not leave his face, and that made Wataru even more embarrassed. "Asaka-san," he spoke up. "What _are_ you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be unpacking as well?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," he replied nonchalantly, putting the orange shorts back on the pile of clothes. "I've finished. I'm just here to tell you that the group's going sight-seeing for today. Shohei-san said we start working tomorrow."

"O-Oh… You certainly got here quick then."

"That's because my room is just down the hall."

"Eh?"

This he did not expect. Wataru thought that someone like Asaka would probably be on the higher floors—probably on the same floor as Kazuki. He never expected him to be mingling down on the common floors with him.

As if reading his thoughts, Asaka immediately answered, "I told Shohei-san that I didn't want any special treatment. I, along with my group, came here for business so we will keep it professional. Can't say the same for Kazuki-kun though…"

"……"

"Even though the man doesn't want to be up there, he doesn't have a choice. He needs to be in Shohei's good graces this time around."

"Good graces, huh…" he murmured lowly. He didn't like the sound of that.

Whenever it came to Shohei, trust that the man knew exactly how to rile things up. Before, he was restricted to mild teasing and plain resentment, but since last year, he's taken his disapproval up a notch. Ever since their parents had come to know, Shohei has become bolder to express his downright distaste for the relationship Wataru and Kazuki shared. Although somewhere in the corner of Wataru's heart, he had hoped that Shohei had somehow warmed up to them, and was at the brink of accepting them. After all, was it not Shohei who had urged Wataru to go see Kazuki when the latter had locked himself up in his apartment? But somehow, that little ray of hope flickered away.

Asaka sensed the turmoil going through Wataru's head, and understood very quickly. Even a blind man could perfectly see that Shohei is up to something. But all he cared about now was clearing away the clouds of distress that were filling up the young boy. So he did the first thing that came to mind… He picked up the pillow and whacked him on the head.

"W-Wha…?!" Wataru stumbled down on the soft mattress with a look of confusion and amazement. He heard Asaka chuckle wholeheartedly and then he was hit again by the pillow. It didn't hurt, but the feel of the soft fabric against his skin tickled him. He let out a laugh as he was continuously bombarded by soft strikes by the older man.

"Feeling better, Wataru-kun?" Asaka asked.

Wataru gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Not yet," he wheezed. He grabbed the other pillow and, with a smirk, lunged at Asaka with it. He managed to tackle the tall man down on to the soft cushions, and hit him again and again with the pillow. "Now I feel better."

Asaka laughed out loud and caught Wataru's wrist right before he could make another "attack". They wrestled playfully on the bed, ruffling the sheets and entangling themselves in it. When they finally stopped, Asaka was on top of Wataru, supporting himself with his arms chuckling, while below him, Wataru was doing the same—out of breath from all the laughing he did.

It took a few moments for the laughter to die down and he became aware of the silence. Wataru looked up and saw Asaka's face inches from his own. What's more, there was this look in the man's eyes that he couldn't quite figure. Whatever it was, it made him feel extremely uneasy and his heart began to pound wildly in his chest. He also became very much aware of the position they were in—in bed tussled in between white sheets, sweating and out of breath. Asaka was so close; he could practically feel the man's breath and body heat against his own.

"A…Asaka-san…" he weakly said, cursing his own voice for failing him this time around.

His raspy murmur of the man's name did no good as it only resulted in exciting the man's blood. Something red glimmered in Asaka's face as his expression transformed into something that Wataru knew all too well—the kind of expression Kazuki has when they…

"Asaka-san!" this time he found his voice, but that did little help because the older man kept him trapped in between the sheets. All he had to do was lean down a bit further and surely their lips would meet.

"Hey, Wataru! Mitsuki says they're going sight-seeing. Let's go with—!" Kawamura barged through the door like a warrior's triumphant return from battle. But he froze at the sight of the two together in bed. His mind momentarily went blank. He blinked once… twice… rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things—that he definitely saw Asaka and Wataru together in bed.

"Um…" he muttered, unsure of the correct words to say. "Should I… leave you two alone or something…?"

Asaka gave him the kind of look that said "Go away", the kind that he usually would get from Kazuki whenever he intruded on their "alone" time. Kawamura quivered a bit under the heavy gaze that Asaka had—something he thought he'd never see from this much admired man. So he was very much thankful when Wataru broke the silence, along with the awkwardness that was rising in the room.

"No, it's fine," the shorter boy said. "We were just fooling around… got a bit more heated than anticipated."

"Okay…"

That was probably not the best choice of wording Wataru could make, but it was the only thing he could think of. His heart was still pounding like crazy, not from bliss or excitement, but more likely from the dread of doing something painfully wrong.

"That's right," said Asaka as he lifted himself up from the bed, making some space between him and Wataru to breathe. "I was just about to invite both of you to sight-see with us. The more the merrier, right? I'll see you two down at the lobby." He strode over to the door, glancing back one last time at Wataru before exiting the room.

The moment the two best friends were left alone in the room, Kawamura looked at his friend suspiciously with an expression that said, "Explain!" Wataru meekly shrugged his shoulders and quickly gathered his unpacked clothes to set them in a particular order. He honestly didn't want to talk about it right now. The memory of Asaka's body heat still lingered, and he couldn't help but feel a bit violated.

"Wataru…" Kawamura started but was immediately hushed by his friend's raised hand. He frowned and looked at him accusingly.

"Nothing happened, really," he said in his defense. "It started with a pillow fight, and then we wrestled and next thing I knew he was on top of me."

Kawamura shook his head. "Really, Wataru… You are so defenseless. What would've happened if I hadn't walked in?"

"I know, okay? And I am _not_ defenseless! I can look out for myself."

"……"

"…I was just… startled…"

"Well… if Kazuki ever finds out…"

"He can't!!"

"Wha… Wataru…"

"Kawamura, if Kazuki finds out about this, he's gonna have a fit! No, he'll have a fit when he finds out that Asaka is on the same floor as me… He will absolutely go _crazy_ if he knows what happened here!"

He knew Kazuki better than most people did. He also knew not to test Kazuki's patience with certain things. His lover had tolerated Asaka's antics in the past, but that's because they were mostly harmless flirtations. But since last year, Asaka had become bolder and bolder in his approaches. Wataru doubted if Kazuki would ever forgive once the line had been crossed, and the last thing he wanted was bloodshed.

"Nothing happened… so Kazuki doesn't need to know, right?" he asked more to himself than to Kawamura. "That's right… It never happened. You can keep it a secret, right Kawamura?"

The boy wrinkled his nose, clearly not liking the notion of lying. "I'm not sure…"

"Please? Nano can keep a secret…"

That's it. He played a hidden card. The moment Kawamura heard Nano's name, his ears flared. "Hell, she can! Best friends keep secrets for each other, right? So, yeah! I won't say a word of this to anyone!"

Wataru breathed a sigh of relief at his friend's enthusiastic reply. "However," the boy continued. "I won't lie about it either. I promise I won't mention it to anyone since I'm not one to start gossip. But if somebody asks, I'm not gonna lie."

That was all that Wataru really needed anyway. He doubted that anyone would know what happened enough to ask, and there was no way Asaka would go around talking about it. So either way, the secret was safe. "Thanks," he finally responded with a smile.

Just when things were resolved, two more visitors barged in from the door and immediately pounced on Kawamura's bed, making the boy go "Hey!"

"Wataru, Kawa-chan," said Nano, bouncing up and down on the bed. "The group's going sight-seeing. Wanna go with them?"

Wataru contemplated on it while Kawamura let out words of frustration, telling the girls to get off his bed. "Don't call me, Kawa-chan!" he added.

"Why? 'Kawa-chan' sounds so cute…"

"You…"

"Can we, Wataru-chan?" asked Karin, ignoring the bickering friends. She stopped bouncing and instead sat on the edge, getting closer to her brother. "Sure, why not?" he said. "It's much more fun if we're all together, right?"

"Will Kazuki-san be there?" Nano added, also stopping bouncing and inching closer to the siblings.

"Of course he will," snapped Kawamura. "He's part of the Renovation Club, remember? And would you get off my bed? Who invited you in here, anyway?"

"You never complained whenever I barged in your rooms. Why now, Kawa-chan?"

"That's… when we were kids! We're in college now! Certain rules apply!!"

Wataru and Karin merely shrugged their shoulders and sighed. To them, there was nothing more normal in the world than Nano and Kawamura arguing over the simplest of things.

Kawamura slumped his shoulders, looking at the sight of his messy bed. "Why'd you trampoline on _my_ bed, anyway? Why not Wataru's?"

"That's coz Wataru's bed is already a mess," said Nano, and Wataru felt himself choking on his own saliva. "It's not fun messing up someone's bed if it's already a mess to begin with." With those words, she resumed jumping up and down Kawamura's bed, much to the boy's annoyance.

"Stop it already!" he growled, and jumped on the bed with her. But she was too quick. She hopped off the mattress and landed right where she targeted to be—in Wataru's arms. The sudden added weight caused Wataru to lose his balance and he ended up toppling down to the carpeted floor with Nano in tow. "You've gotten heavier, Nano," he groaned, feeling his back aching. Nano frowned and placed her hands on her waist, still straddling the young boy. "Oh, you hush up!" she said. "It's not polite to talk to a lady about her weight! Besides, you've just gotten scrawnier."

The entire room bellowed into merry laughter. It was just like old times. It felt that nothing really changed between them. It felt exactly the way it was when they were still kids having sleepovers. They were so preoccupied with their enjoyment that they didn't notice yet another person entering the room, tapping on the wooden door as he did so.

"Kazuki…" Wataru murmured, taking a look at the newly arrived visitor. The smile was, however, wiped away from his face when he realized he was still caught in a compromising position. _Well,_ he thought. _At least he didn't catch me with Asaka…_ That was probably the only silver-lining there.

"You're all having fun here," said Kazuki.

"Kazuki-san!" Nano chirped, immediately picking herself up from the floor and straightening out her clothes. She flushed with embarrassment—not exactly the best impression she wanted to give her former school's idol.

"Come on," the older boy said with a smile. "Everyone's waiting in the lobby. I hear they're still trying to decide where to go first."

"Right," they chorused and shuffled out the room. Wataru met Kazuki's eyes and, for a moment, a flash of guilt appeared his mind. But all too quickly, he shoved those thoughts aside. _Nothing happened_, he kept ranting in his head. _It's nothing. No need to make a big deal out of it._ He walked past Kazuki, their hands brushing against each other as a reassuring contact.

As well as Wataru knew Kazuki, so did Kazuki know Wataru. And he immediately sensed something was troubling his young lover. But he didn't raise any questions. _He'll tell me_, he said to himself. _He'll tell me himself when he feels he's ready._

--

Mitsuki shuffled through the brochures, nibbling on the fingernail of her thumb as she decided which famous site to visit first. Kana instantly volunteered the shopping district, but Kobayashi snorted in protest. He felt the urge to display some masculine regal presence and immediately volunteered the hike towards Mount Asama. The girls just wrinkled their noses and shook their heads. It was their first day in Karuizawa and they weren't quite ready for a hike.

"What about you, guys?" Mitsuki asked Wataru's group. "Where are you all interested in going?"

Wataru scratched his head. They hadn't really thought of it. They were so excited with the idea of going to Karuizawa that they hadn't entirely decided on what to do once they actually got there. Of course, it's not like they were going to be working the whole time—there would also be some time for them to relax. But do what…?

"Why not take a stroll around town?" suggested Kazuki. "I hear that some cab companies here offer tour rides."

"That's an interesting idea," said Asaka. "Since it's the first day, there's no rush in seeing the sights. Let's take our time. Why don't we go for some of the more 'tamed' spots?"

The group went into discussion, and nodded their heads to the idea. Asaka spared Kazuki a glance, and there was something in that gaze that made the latter's blood rise to a higher temperature. There was that feeling… that strange feeling that says "this man knows something I don't…" But the question is what? Ever since their arrival, the first thing Kazuki had noticed was how Shohei and Asaka were continuously discussing something. He found it hard to believe that it was all strictly business. There was something… definitely something going on… and he had a feeling it won't be long till he finds out.

"That's not a bad idea," said Nano. "But I was really hoping we could go to an onsen. I hear the hot springs here is really nice."

"An onsen…?" Asaka asked, his brows rising. "How come…?"

"Because it's been a tradition for us to go to an onsen during the break. It's really relaxing…" She turned to Wataru and Kawamura and flashed them a smile. "Remember? The three of us used to jump into the bath together?"

_That's when we were kids and still had no clue about puberty!!_ Both boys yelled in their heads, but it was basically true. They did used to go to an onsen together, but not without a chaperone. All the resorts they've been to together always had separate baths for men and women, so it's not like they actually jumped in together. But the meaning was still open to interpretation.

Both Wataru and Kawamura blushed to their ears and wanted nothing more than the earth to swallow them up. They really didn't know if it was Nano's intent to embarrass them every step of the way, but she was doing a perfectly good job at it. Wataru glanced at Kazuki whose face remained cool and calm. But the more he remained calm, the more Wataru was sure that he was fuming inside. Asaka, likewise, kept a composed stance but no one took effort to notice his hard-clenched fists.

"Well… I personally would want to see the cultural sites of Karuizawa," said Karin, sensing the tensing atmosphere. "I've always wanted to see some of the museums and also the Old Mikasa Hotel. It's one of the best cultural heritage sites here in Karuizawa."

"Eh… A hotel and museums…?" groaned Kobayashi. "Not very masculine…"

Karin was a bit disappointed at the disapproval that she was given. Wataru frowned as he saw his sister's expression sink into depression. He didn't mind that Kobayashi wasn't in favor of her idea, but he hated the way he shot it down. It wasn't the proper way of talking to a girl.

Sensing his thoughts, Kazuki cleared his throat to catch their attention. "It's a good idea, actually," he said. "We'll only be working on the hotel until its grand opening. We'll be here for the entire summer break so we won't be missing anything."

The way he explained it was so convincing that the rest of the club members merely nodded and voiced out their approval. Kobayashi scratched his head with a hint of annoyance but eventually gave in. "Kobayashi-senpai," Kazuki continued, and shifted his eyes towards Karin. He only prayed that the guy wasn't that dense to not pick up what he meant. When Kobayashi looked at Karin, he saw the dejected expression on her face and immediately understood. "Fujii-san," he said, approaching her. "You're right… it is a good idea. Sorry if I seemed a little rude."

Karin immediately perked up and waved her hand in dismissal. "No, nothing of the sort!" she exclaimed, and laughed along with the others. Kazuki smiled in approval and glanced at Wataru. The dark-eyed boy returned his gaze with an equally large smile on his face as if commending Kazuki on a job well done. Meanwhile, Nano narrowed her eyes as the scene replayed in her head. Something was definitely going on… and she had every intention of finding out.

--

"Karuizawa is located in the Kitasaku District of the Nagano Prefecture. It has an estimated population of 17,833 and has a total area of 156.05 square kilometers or 60.25 square miles. It is known throughout Japan as a popular tourist location—especially during the summer."

The tour guide proceeded to give a lecture on the background of Karuizawa as soon as their tour group entered the Karuizawa Museum of History and Culture. It had been the first thing they decided to go to, claiming to have this thirst for knowledge, where in fact they were really seeking out a place with air-conditioning. For some reason, the sun chose to shine inexplicably bright today and quite very hot. It was quite a good idea that they decided not to take the hike up Mount Asama after all.

"Karuizawa's first inhabitants date back almost 2500 years to a civilization of people living in the valley at the foot of Mt. Asama," the guide continued with that ever pleasant smile still plastered on her face (as a requirement for her job). "An archaeological dig located near the village of Mozawa has unearthed pottery, cookware, human bones and remains of dwellings dating back to 500 BC. You can all view a collection of these items and photos, including a large pot in good condition unearthed near the dig-site by Dan Dennis here at the museum. Now, please follow me into the next room…"

Kobayashi yawned, but was nudged at the side by Kanna. She, too, did not like his lack of tact earlier, so she was making sure that he did not repeat it. Karin eagerly took down notes, apparently hoping to write an essay about it for her school assignment. Kawamura took every opportunity he had to get closer to Mitsuki and impress her with his wits.

"Da-a-n Den-ni-su," he said with a clear Japanese accent. "He's a foreigner who came here to dig for bones?"

"Actually," Mitsuki giggled. "Dan Dennis is a TEAM missionary kid who grew up here in Karuizawa."

Kawamura turned red with embarrassment. Mitsuki turned her attention to the next thing the guide was about to say, and joined Kanna and Kobayashi. Nano "tsk-ed" and shook her head in disapproval. "Kawa-chan… Kawa-chan…" she stressed every syllable. "Give up. Older women are harder to get—especially by an un-cool person like you."

"Who's un-cool?!" he snapped, and stomped off with a foul mood followed by the giggling girl.

Wataru looked at some of the displayed broken clay potteries, and tilted his head to the side trying to decipher the patters that were carved on to it. He was having a hard time to decide whether it was eagle… or a frog…

"Enjoying yourself?" Kazuki asked, coming up from behind him.

Wataru gave a small nod and said, "A li'l bit. Not exactly the exciting summer I had in mind, but it's a start." He looked at the taller boy, marveling at his features once again. Even just by standing right next to him, he could immediately feel his heart pound heavily against his ribcage. It was a different feeling from when he was with Asaka earlier—a completely different feeling.

"Wataru?" Kazuki spoke, noticing the young boy's reddening face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Huh-uh…" he muttered lowly.

Kazuki grinned and leaned down, swiftly blowing some air into the young boy's ear. Wataru jolted in surprise, face turning a darker shade of red. "What're you doing?!" he hissed. "What if someone saw that?!" Kazuki chuckled, "It's your fault for being so defenseless."

Defenseless…

The mention of the word made Wataru recall the earlier events with Asaka… the exact same thing that Kawamura had told him… He shoved thoughts aside and forced himself to think of something else. "Thanks, by the way…" he muttered. "You noticed that Karin was a bit depressed at what Kobayashi-san said, so…"

"I only came into the defense of my boyfriend's little sister," came the reply. "Besides, if I hadn't said anything, you would have. I know just how much you care for her. But she's really got you whipped, huh?"

"Yeah…" Wataru sighed. "But she's my little sister… It's been that way ever since… Never learned to say 'no' to her… or Nano…"

"……"

"Ah, no! I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed, realizing the context of his words.

"I know…" Kazuki said with a sigh. "You're just really good friends with her…" Even though he was directing the statement to Wataru, it sounded more like he was talking to himself. He didn't really like the presence of this ex-girlfriend. Though she hadn't done anything yet that would make him angry, he just didn't like the idea that she was still so close to Wataru. For all he knew, the girl could possibly still have feelings for him—but there's really no solid proof for that.

"Kazuki?" the dark-eyed boy looked at him worriedly.

"It's nothing," Kazuki smiled. "Let's go." He gently patted the young boy's head and led him to the next room to join the rest of the group.

After a couple more rooms of old broken pottery, they finally came to a large gala filled with paintings. The tour guide clapped her hands together and called for everyone to gather in front of an exceptionally large depiction of a priest. Kobayashi groaned at the woman's enthusiasm. He wanted nothing more than this tour to end. He grumbled how he came here to see the sights; not to hear lectures. But that comment earned him an elbow to the side from Kana.

"Alexander Croft Shaw," the tour-guide spoke. "He is considered to be the Father of the Revival of Karuizawa. The town was an important post-station stop in the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries. It was on the Nakasendo highway that linked Edo and Kyoto, as well as roads leading to interior cities such as Nagano, Matsumoto, and Japan Sea-Coast cities such as Kashiwazaki and Niigata City. But it was only in 1885 that Karuizawa became popular due to the visit by Alexander Croft Shaw, an Archdeacon of the Church of England."

"The Archdeacon built his villa retreat in Karuizawa in 1888, and many expatriates wanting to escape the summer heat in Tokyo followed him to the mountain community that claimed perfect summer weather. Land prices were cheap and Shaw's description of Karuizawa brought many expatriates to the sleepy little town. Pretty soon, summer cabins were built throughout the woods by foreign missionaries, consuls, business people and even a few upper class Japanese."

"By the 1930's, missionaries made up the largest population of foreigners in Karuizawa. Many were forced to leave Japan with the onset of World War II, and during this time, many cabins were used to shelter expatriates who remained during the war. After the war and until the present day, Karuizawa has become even more popular as a vacation spot for missionaries as well as the average Japanese living in and around Tokyo."

When the lecture finally ended, Kawamura raised his arms into the air in celebration. "Finally!" he shouted. "I didn't need to have a god-knows-how-long lecture to know that Karuizawa is the best summer get-away here— especially during July and August when the heat is the most unbearable in Tokyo!"

"Why, Kawa-chan," said Nano. "You mean you actually know something?"

"Would you stop calling me that already?!"

They exited the museum and proceeded to the plaza to look at some shops and local products. They continued to tour what they could on foot, and when the sun had reached its peak, they could all feel their stomachs grumbling. "It'd be a good idea to get some lunch now," said Mitsuki. "Hey, I heard about this restaurant that serves great tempura! It's not far from here."

"All right," said Kana. "Lead the way."

"It's Horio, right?" asked Kazuki. "That restaurant with the special tempura…"

"Why, Kazuki-kun…" Mitsuki covered her lips for effect. "You know the place? Have you been here before?"

He shrugged. "Heard it from aniki… says it's a good place."

"Then, it's decided!" exclaimed Mitsuki. "Let's go! I can already _taste_ the tempura!!"

"Sorry," said Asaka. "I've got a few errands to run, but I'll meet you guys at the restaurant, okay?"

Wataru caught his eye for a moment, but quickly turned away. It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice he's been avoiding the man since this morning. Kazuki regarded Asaka for a while, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, but shrugged it aside. He wasn't blind and could clearly see the discomfort Wataru was having in Asaka's presence. He would not press the matter if the young boy won't tell him, but his possessive side was getting the best of him again. He didn't want that guy near his Wataru.

--

The restaurant they went to had yet another classic Western theme, but it wasn't anything as extravagant as Paradiso. They seated themselves on the wooden chairs, eagerly looking over the menus and feeling their mouths drool at the delicious entourage. On the far side of the table, Wataru and Kazuki sat opposite each other, playing with their glasses and waiting for the others to finish with their orders.

Wataru noticed how his silver ring was shining proudly on Kazuki's finger. He felt a mixture of both happiness and disappointment. He was happy that the proof of their very bond was still there—but also sad that he couldn't wear his. When Nano sharply noticed how the ring he was wearing was not the same one, he couldn't risk letting her know more than that. So he took Kazuki's advice and placed the ring in the locket he had received last Christmas.

It felt really strange wearing that silver item around his neck. It was heavy and its metal was cold to his skin. But he knew that inside it was his treasure of a lifetime. Subconsciously, he brushed his fingers against the dangling accessory, feeling its intricate patterns embed on his skin. Kazuki noticed the action and smiled. "You're starting to look like a love-sick puppy dog," he commented. Wataru frowned and kicked him from under the table, warning him that he'd get a harder kick next time he makes another sly comment.

Kazuki laughed a bit as he rubbed his knee. The kick didn't hurt too much, but there was still a bit of pain there. He was about to voice out an apology but Wataru spoke first. "Sorry about that," he murmured, embarrassed at acting a bit childishly. His face was again turning red. Kazuki instantly felt the pain on his knee fleet away, and he was swept with the urge to hold the boy. But a voice inside his head kept restraining him—that would be the voice of logic.

He remembered how the first day they were at Okinawa, the first thing they did once they got to their hotel room was make love. They weren't planning to do it that soon but the timing and the mood just seemed right. Once he had tasted Wataru's lips, he found it impossible to resist—especially when they were lying in bed together. Kazuki mentally noted that if it were just the two of them on this vacation, they would probably be doing the same thing.

_Can't think of that right now_, he snapped at himself. He shook those thoughts away, and focused on just having a good time; the others had probably already finished ordering. But it seemed kind of strange how Asaka still wasn't back. He did say that he had another errand to attend to, but he was taking too long. He wasn't particularly concerned with the man, but… Nah, he's just being paranoid.

As he laughed at his own paranoia, something caught his eye in the distance. He squinted just a bit, making sure that he wasn't hallucinating. But once he determined what he saw was indeed real, he widened his eyes with amazement and slowly curled his fists into a ball.

Wataru noticed the change in the older boy so he tried to follow his gaze—see what he was looking at. But a car had just driven by, blocking his view. He turned his attention back to Kazuki who now had a troubled expression on his face. "Kazuki? What's the matter?" he asked, getting rather worried.

"N…Nothing," the older boy drawled, but clearly there was _something_. He rose from his seat, startling Wataru a bit. "I've got to go somewhere. I'll be right back, okay? You can start without me." And with that, he strode away from their table and out of sight without so much as an explanation.

Wataru had a dumbfounded expression. What the hell just happened? It almost seemed like Kazuki dashed out of the place, and he wasn't even able to ask him what for. He rose with the intention of going after his older lover, but he froze when he saw the man who sat himself opposite him—where Kazuki previously sat.

"Hello, Wataru-kun. Enjoying yourself?"

"A…Asaka-san…" Wataru sank back on his seat. He still didn't know how to properly react around Asaka. One moment he's being a gentleman, the next he's like a beast. His assumption on Asaka was correct—the man was definitely not good for the heart. And it really took him off-guard the way the guy acted like nothing had happened earlier.

"U-Um…" he weakly stated, but was cut off by Mitsuki.

"Asaka," she said. "We already ordered for everyone, okay? I hear the tempura here is to die for."

"That's according to you, Mitsuki-kun."

"Oh, Asaka… You're such a tease…"

They laughed like a couple would; causing Kawamura to fume with a tinge of jealousy. Nano only played with the straw of her drink, giggling in amusement. Just when Wataru thought the two would start bickering again, Karin came to pacify them before an argument could start. Just then, the food arrived and everyone was very much thankful since their stomachs were already grumbling loudly. Wataru looked around but still found no sight of Kazuki. He was about to stand again when his gaze landed on Asaka and saw the older man looking at him with much interest.

"Um…" he drawled, not really knowing what to say.

"Looking for Kazuki-kun, right?" Asaka asked, dead-on.

"He's not back yet… I'll go look for him."

"No need," came the nonchalant reply. "He probably saw something he wasn't expecting to see, and felt he had to go confirm it for himself. Don't worry about him, Wataru-kun. Kazuki-kun is a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"……"

Wataru didn't like it, but he had to agree with Asaka. Kazuki had always been the independent kind of guy. Last thing he needs is someone worrying over him. Besides, it's not like he could just walk away from the table—that would certainly catch their attention—and he didn't even know where Kazuki went. Was he even still in the restaurant?

"Right," Asaka smiled. "Let's all dig in, then."

--

It was almost evening when they got back to the hotel. As much as everyone had a great time on their little trip, Wataru wasn't able to enjoy it as much. He was greatly worried about Kazuki. He had tried calling and sending text messages to the boy, but there were no replies and all he got were voicemails.

Everyone was still in merry chatter when they climbed up the stone-marble steps of the building, even Nano, Kawamura and Karin were in engaged in conversations with other members of the group. Wataru kept his walking pace slow—his mind wracked with worry. What if something happened to Kazuki? Did he get lost or something? Where did he go? Why didn't he come back?

The doors automatically slid open and they pooled into the lobby, but immediately came to a silent halt when they saw Kazuki Shohei standing in the middle of the rotunda, still wearing his gray business-suit and his hands in his pockets, carrying the air of superiority. Wataru shifted his gaze to the person standing next to the man and saw it was Kazuki.

_Kazuki!_ His mind called out, relieved to know the boy was all right. But he sensed something was definitely wrong when he saw the expression Kazuki wore on his face. It was that of annoyance and aggravation. He was biting his lower lip to show how annoyed he was, and his hands were still balled up into tight fists.

"Ah, perfect timing," said Shohei with a playful tone in his voice. "I just wanted to inform everyone that they'll be helping prepare the Virgil Hall tomorrow. It's going to be the main party room for the grand opening."

"Right…" Asaka said, apparently already expecting it. Wataru supposed that it was probably the business matter he had been discussing with the elder Kazuki earlier.

"…And also…" Shohei continued, hinting something in his voice. "If you will all be preparing the stage for this then you'll have to know what the special feature is for the opening. It is going to be…"

Wataru's eyes widened like saucers, and he felt his breath get stuck somewhere in his throat. He even lost his voice to lash out a proper reaction. He swore Shohei's words echoed throughout the lobby, but they were really just echoing in his head.

"…a Bachelor Auction."

* * *

To be continued…

--

Had to do a lot of research on Karuizawa… I wanted it to be as accurate as possible, although I admit that some places would be derived from my own imagination. I've been viewing websites about Karuizawa, and reading about the place makes me want to go there so badly. If you guys want to know more about the place, you can just Google them.

So… a Bachelor Auction, huh? (insert evil laugh) My scheme is slowly coming into play.

I personally don't know why I inserted Divine Comedy into this. Probably because I always admired Dante's bold imagination for coming up with something like that… but why I chose to include it in this fic, I really don't know…

I also got fairly good reviews for Nano. So far, no one hates her to the point people want her dead (unlike Mizuho), so I'll take that as a good sign.

**Next chapter:** Promises Made. What are Shohei's intentions with this "Bachelor Auction"? What further surprises are waiting our couple?


	4. Promises Made

Greetings to everyone! It has been months since I made some progress on any of my stories. My SasuNaru fanfics are now officially discontinued, although I might return to _Secrecy and Lies_ sometime in the future but _Reunion of Hearts_ will remain on permanent hiatus. I had originally intended to write a NejiHina fanfic, YohAnna (Shaman King), and venture into Eyeshield 21 fanfiction. I have also been receiving more and more spurs for new stories, not only for OTRFK, but also for other titles.

Unfortunately, real-life has hit me extremely hard, and I find myself in a position that requires me tospend less and less time writing these stories. However, as I have stated in my LJ site, I don't want to stop writing. Fanfiction has become my release and my escape from the world. Come December, it won't be just Christmas or New Year's, but also the anniversary when I finished The Untouched Ring. I have had a lot of readers, and I really don't want to disappoint them by leaving Endless Summer unfinished especially when I have the whole thing planned out.

By now, it's already pretty obvious to most of you… I am officially on hiatus. There won't be any updates after this. For how long, I'm afraid I don't know either. But I am trying to do a compromise. Right now, I am saving for a laptop so that I can still continue typing up those stories, but I still have a long way to go. I have other expenses to worry about, so unfortunately, the laptop isn't exactly the highest on my priority list. Afterwards, I hope to simultaneously start on Empty White Canvas, and probably add yet another OTRFK story or type up a new chapter for Rings of Promise.

Well, enough about all that depressing stuff. I give to you the latest chapter to my OTRFK series. Read and review guys, and I'll see you around!

**Disclaimer:** ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. It belongs to Kannagi Satoru and to all its proper copyrights.

**Summary:** SEQUEL TO THE UNTOUCHED RING. More drama, obstacles, and revelations are waiting for our favorite couple as the setting is moved to Karuizawa. After enduring the previous year with heartaches and dreadful misunderstandings, more obstacles lie in front of Kazuki and Wataru as they are once again put through the ultimate test. It will be the summer that both boys will never forget.

**Story Recap:** Nano returns to Tokyo to reconcile her friendship with Wataru and Kawamura, and they find themselves whisked off to Karuizawa along with the Renovation Club for the entire summer break. Their goal there is to help in the opening of Shohei's new hotel called "Paradiso". The love triangle between Kazuki, Wataru and Asaka continues as Shohei adds fuel to the fire. With a sudden turn of events, Shohei introduces them to his grand opening event for the hotel—a Bachelor Auction!

**

* * *

**

ENDLESS SUMMER

**Chapter Four: Promises Made**

* * *

Wataru looked like he would faint from the shock. He knew Shohei had been a master at delivering unsuspecting blows but this probably took the cake. A Bachelor Auction…? What on earth was the man thinking?! He looked at Kazuki, hoping to get some sort of explanation. He didn't know why but he was definitely getting a bad feeling from this. Kazuki, however, did not even bother to make eye contact. Instead, he was heavily focused on his elder brother, eyes narrowing into a glare.

"…A Bachelor Auction…?" said Kanna. "I guess, then, it really doesn't have anything to do with us. I mean, obviously, we'll be in charge of the room and everything, but the event itself…"

"Oh that… It's strictly formal," said Shohei nonchalantly.

Kanna clicked her tongue in disappointment, greatly regretting she didn't bring even one decent dress for black-tie events. As of that matter, none of them did. If it were any simple party, slipping in and mixing with the crowd would be easy, but in this case, they would easily stand out if they came in their khaki pants and sandals.

"But why a Bachelor Auction?" Nano asked the question they all wanted to ask.

"Because it's fun that way—makes things more interesting," came Shohei's amused tone.

"Huh?"

"Well, my wife is in league with various charitable foundations and this is sort of a fund-raiser event."

There was an unquestionable sparkle in the man's eyes as he explained. Perhaps the fund raiser is true, but Wataru guessed the real reason is most likely that Shohei does think it's interesting—especially if it is what he suspects it is going to be.

"The hotel's opening is less than a few days away, and I expect everyone to help in its final preparations. By the coming week, some of the guests and invited dignitaries will be arriving. Most of them are very important people and high profile celebrities so please handle everything with care."

Some of them began to murmur after hearing the word "celebrity". Others were even feeling their hands moisten with sweat, wondering and fantasizing what sort of beauties they were going to see in a few days' time. It would've been fine if Shohei had left things with that, but the wide grin on his face instantly told Wataru there was more to come. At the same time, he wondered since when he had begun reading the man so well, which probably worried him even more.

True enough, Shohei made yet one final announcement. "All the men participating in this auction are at least eighteen years old and above. All of them are very handsome; I can assure you of that. And they all gladly volunteered for this. However, I am pleased to say that our very own Masanobu and Yuichi will be part of it as well!"

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"S-Shohei-san…" Asaka stuttered. "Why… Why me too…? I thought…"

He didn't finish the sentence, catching himself before he said something taboo. Shohei dismissed the reaction, or rather, chose to ignore it and continued to explain the details of the event.

"The event will kick-start with a formal gathering at Virgil Hall, and then a fireworks display. It'll go on for about five days, giving the guests a chance to get to know each other. Afterwards, on the fifth night, we'll be doing the auction, and the rest will be explained by then."

_What does he mean, "the rest will be explained"?_ thought Wataru.

An unpleasant feeling in his gut was telling him that there was more to this than meets the eye. He stole a glance at Kazuki who had his arms crossed around his chest. He was obviously irritated, but otherwise looked very calm. He didn't have the same shock and stupor as Asaka did after hearing of his "participation" in the auction. Wataru didn't know if this should worry him or not, but Kazuki's calmness was very troubling. And where did the boy disappear to during the day?

Eventually, the crowd dispersed due to Shohei's urging, telling them to rest and freshen up a bit for dinner. They all obediently followed and disappeared one by one into their respective rooms. Wataru took the long way, purposely dragging his feet against the carpeted floor, leaving some impressions on the floor. Karin and Nano were not too far from his and Kawamura's room, but he was still not in any hurry to go back even when his roommate dashed off ahead of him shouting, "I get the shower first!"

Bachelor Auction… No matter how much he thought of it, it still left a bad taste in his mouth.

He was about to head straight into the room when he caught sight of a familiar silhouette standing next to the stairwell. Wataru's eyes lit up in an instant. "Kazuki?" he called, dashing to the older boy's side. "Kazuki, what are you doing here?" Even though he asked, he was actually very happy to see him again. It obviously showed on his face because Kazuki, too, let out a smile and then ruffled Wataru's hair. "Because it sucks being separated by a bunch of floors," came the simple reply.

Wataru sighed and leaned against the wall. _What kind of an answer is that?_ He quietly wondered. Kazuki stood before him, trapping him between the wall and his own larger body. "Wataru," he softly whispered, his breath tickling the younger boy's skin. Wataru closed his eyes. That voice… That breath… That heat coming from his body… He had missed all of that. When was the last time they made love? He couldn't think right now—not with that other body heat so close to him. All he knew was ever since they arrived in Karuizawa, they hadn't had the chance to actually _touch_ each other. He frowned at his own restraint. He thought he could last a couple of days, but here he was now craving for his lover's touch.

Kazuki saw the blush that showed on his lover's cheek. He chuckled softly and kissed the tip of his nose. Wataru blushed even darker. Kazuki took Wataru's wrists and pinned them to the wall, raising them so that they were a bit higher than his head. He kissed his lips—gently at first, but then erupted into feats of passion.

"K-Kazuki," Wataru gasped the moment his lips were released, but Kazuki did not stop caressing the young boy in ways only he knew. He ran his hand down the younger boy's chest to his stomach, tracing fine lines on to his shirt, and pausing at the metallic button of his jeans. He tapped it once or twice, as if asking permission to continue. Wataru turned red at the ears and caught Kazuki's hand—his own way of saying "Not here." He still wasn't prepared to do outdoor sex or _that_ kind of public display no matter how brazen his lover was becoming.

"Kazuki, earlier…" he spoke, in an effort to change the topic. "When Shohei-san announced the auction…" It had become a topic that was burning in his heart—the same as when he had learned of a "strictly speaking" partner.

Kazuki sighed, and let in some room for him and Wataru to breathe, although he remained as close to him as possible. "I'm also annoyed with that, you know," he said. "I declined aniki earlier but he was so insistent. Apparently my parents are also going to be VIP's in the auction, so I'm being left with no choice here. Of course, it's obvious that it's another ploy to separate us, but I'm not going to lose in this game of his. Honestly, though… he sunk to a new time low… even bringing in our parents on this."

Wataru's heart trembled. What if it was his parents who were really scheming this? He wanted to say it out loud but couldn't. He knew, despite everything, Kazuki still loved his family. He loved his parents the way any son should—and although he claimed to be annoyed and antagonistic towards Shohei, Wataru knew Kazuki still admired his brother like he used to when he was a young lad.

They heard footsteps coming down the hallway—drawing nearer and nearer. Kazuki grunted, disappointed at the unexpected interruption. He leaned down, gave one final kiss on his lover's lips, and said, "I'll see you later at dinner, okay?"

Wataru nodded and watched Kazuki leave while he remained. That heat was still on his body, and he needed a good long shower to cool down. He had forgotten to ask Kazuki where he disappeared to during the day. Later as they all sat down to dinner, Kazuki was nowhere in sight.

--

The next day, the club members begin their work in Virgil Hall. It felt like ages since Wataru last saw them working with their hands. Asaka was in the center, as usual, giving instructions and stuff—the guy totally looked like a leader. Perhaps the only one who could ever compete with that charm would be Kazuki and Shohei. Wataru sighed. Of course, he mentally muttered. Beautiful people can only upstage beautiful people.

"Wataru-kun!" called Asaka as he approached the young boy. "Good morning. Enjoying yourself so far?"

Wataru gave a meek smile and nodded, "Yes. It seems everyone is enjoying it too. Everyone's so busy… I wonder if I should help too…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Asaka said, gently tapping Wataru's forehead with his fingers. "This is your summer vacation. You should enjoy it the best that you can."

The smile on Asaka's face was very charming and alluring. For Wataru, he would be more than happy to consider him as his friend, but he could feel Kazuki's eyes boring at the back of his head. When he turned, he saw his lover quietly doing his work, as if oblivious of his own presence. Wataru breathed a sigh of relief. Kazuki had always been on guard around Asaka, and he was in no mood for a blood bath.

"Thank you, Asaka-san," he replied. "I think I'll get some fresh air. I hear the garden is really lovely."

"Ah, Beatrice Garden. Yes, Shohei is very proud of that one. Apparently, he had a garden put there because his wife insisted on it."

"Eh? Shohei-san didn't strike me as the type who would do something merely because he was instructed to."

"True. But even he would do anything for the person he loves."

Asaka sounded more like he was referring to himself than to Shohei. Wataru didn't want to get into anymore awkward situations so he decided to let things be at that moment. He thanked Asaka and went off to the garden.

Once there, he was surrounded by the most beautiful kinds of flowers he had ever seen—some, he wasn't even sure naturally grew in Karuizawa. Lilacs, daffodils, hydrangeas, lavenders, and others whose names he didn't know. This was Beatrice Garden. The garden itself was structured like a maze. He turned every corner, every step of the way. His feet tapped lightly against the clay-tiled ground. At the center of the maze was a huge fountain with an inscription carved on it—The Lovers' Path.

It was truly a beautiful sight, and a beautiful hotel. No doubt its target consumers would be the rich and elite—probably even the Imperial Family! Shohei certainly dared to dream. As he approached closer, he saw a tall slender woman, wearing an over-sized sun-hat and a floral summer-dress with spaghetti straps. She had her back turned to him, but there was something about her posture that oozed with elegance and grace.

_Could she be a customer?_ He thought. But there weren't supposed to be any customers yet. Could she be a relative of one of the staff then?

He took another step forward, pressing his foot against a small twig that snapped in two. The sound alerted the woman and she immediately turned to face him. Black eyes widened in surprise. "My goodness," the woman spoke as the color drained from Wataru's face. "This is truly an amazing chance encounter." If this was a dream or a nightmare, he wanted to wake up. "Hello, there Fujii-kun."

It was Mizuho.

--

Nano peeked into the Renovation Club's work, against the protests of Karin. Even though it would only be the four of them, they had decided last night to do some sightseeing and, to Nano's urging, search for an onsen to keep tradition. They were supposed to meet in the lobby, but Wataru had disappeared. Kawamura said he went off to peek at the Renovation Club for a moment, but after a few minutes elapsed, there was still no sign of Wataru.

"I want to know what's taking him so long," Nano hissed and boldly entered the room. Karin was right behind her, trying to stop her. Once the club began its work, no one should disturb them unless you were going to work—that was the policy. So far, Wataru was the only one who had liberty to break it, but she wasn't sure if the same applied to them.

"Nano-chan," she called, but the girl didn't respond. She was much too busy surveying the room, looking for signs of the dark-eyed boy. Karin sprinted to grab Nano and get out of there, but she tripped on a wire that was carelessly laid on the floor. She began to fall forward, and she brought her arms to shield her face, expecting the pain to come—right in front of her, which is her landing point, was a bed of nails.

"Karin-chan!" Nano shouted, and everyone froze.

There was supposed to be blood—lots of blood. Even more so, there's supposed to be a lot of pain. But when Karin opened her eyes, she was unscathed. She wasn't even on the floor. She was still standing, but she could feel strong hands enveloped around her, preventing her fall.

"Careful," Kazuki said as he slowly released her. "You okay?"

"U-Um… yes!" Karin replied, still a bit shaken, and tried to even out the crumples on her summer-dress. "I… think I need a mirror."

Kazuki chuckled lightly, satisfied that the girl wasn't physically injured or suffering from any trauma. "That's good." He looked at the wire on the floor and frowned. "Who left these wires dangling here?" he said. "Don't you know it's too dangerous?" Kobayakawa scratched his head and sheepishly apologized. Kanna just shook her head and began to lecture him on safety and precaution.

"Thank you again, Kazuki-san," said Karin, sounding chipper.

"Don't mention it," he smiled back.

"Um… have you seen my brother? We were supposed to go out today."

"Wataru…? No."

"Wataru-kun?" interrupted Asaka. "He was here earlier. He went out for a bit to get some fresh air. He should be back soon."

Kazuki scowled at his senpai. He didn't like it when the guy knew something about Wataru that he didn't. "When was Wataru here?" he asked icily. Asaka smirked and replied, "Earlier when you were so absorbed in your work. Wataru-kun didn't have the heart to disturb you." Oh, if only looks could kill! Never mind. Kazuki would not waste his time on petty and trivial attempts at childish discussions. He had lost his cool once before—let jealousy take control—and he had hit the guy right smack on his beautiful face. Although he had to admit, hitting Asaka did feel good.

Nano rushed over to Karin's side to make sure she was okay. Karin shrugged her off and said, "I'm fine. Kazuki-san saved me, remember?"

"Hm… I guess so…" she tapped her chin. "But it sounds very suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kazuki-senpai has been very kind to you and looking out for you. I may have been in Ryokuyo for only one year, but I know that Kazuki-senpai has treated all women equally. The only ones he has ever given special attention to are his relatives, yet you seem to be an exception."

"What…?"

"How should I put this…? You seem to be a special case, Karin-chan."

Nano's eyes glittered, wanting to know more, but Karin just brushed that topic aside. After all, how was she going to explain that the reason why Kazuki is extra nice to her is because he's dating her brother? Speaking of which… where is Wataru?

--

Wataru was so sure that his heart had stopped the minute he laid eyes on Mizuho. He thought that every single blood cell in his body had immediately frozen, and his lungs deprived of air. His legs became stiff, rooted to the spot as if held back by some invisible force. What is she doing in Karuizawa? The last time the both of them had spoken was almost a year ago when she had urged him to break up with Kazuki—and he almost did so when his own confidence in love had wavered, and his sense of chivalry forbade him from ever making a girl cry—but perhaps that one stemmed from his own fraternal instinct of being older than and very close to his sister.

"What are you doing here?" he asks hesitantly as if knowing the answer to his own question.

Mizuho merely smiled and flicked her hair behind her shoulder. How pretty she looked in that flowery summer-dress and large sun-hat made of lace and straw. She looked like a princess in that garden of flowers brimming with elegance and charm. Wataru himself felt out of place in that garden. Comparing his ragged old jeans, loose shirt and worn-out sneakers, he looked like a weed standing next to a blooming rose. "Dear me," said Mizuho, feigning surprise. "Didn't Yuichi tell you? I was so sure he would've at least told you by now."

_No he didn't_, he mentally answered. Kazuki had not mentioned a thing to him about her arrival in Karuizawa. Wataru didn't know if he was supposed to feel relieved that Kazuki deemed her unimportant to mention or was it yet another secret that would cause a rift between them as her postcard did a year ago.

Sensing his thoughts, Mizuho allowed her own smile to grow and casually leaned over a bush of hydrangeas nearby. She ran her long and slender figures across the buds, caressing them like they were a very important treasure. Wataru absentmindedly remembered that there were hydrangeas as well when he and Kazuki had made their first "real" kiss. "I'm not the only one here, you know," said Mizuho in a casual tone. "Yuichi's parents are here as well. We arrived yesterday, and are also staying at the hotel. We're all on the twentieth floor." She intentionally paused, eagerly anticipating a reaction, but Wataru kept his face stoic—even though his own heart had already betrayed his thoughts. The twentieth floor… It means they are on the same floor as Kazuki.

Mizuho moved away from the hydrangeas and plucked a sunflower which had grown to nearly as large as a fist. Its vibrant yellow petals sought out the sun as it is named after it. Mizuho hummed a soft tune, and carefully began plucking the petals one at a time, letting them flutter slowly to the clay-tiled floor. Wataru wondered if the words she was lowly muttering were, "He loves me… He loves me not…" But it felt like it was his own heart being slowly plucked out.

"We used to come here a lot," spoke Mizuho, never taking her eyes off the flower in her hands: its petals slowly piling around her feet. "Yuichi's family owns a villa here in Karuizawa, and they used to come for vacation a lot here. But that was a long time ago. On some occasions, I was invited to come along… and it was in this very town that I first met Yuichi."

"……"

"Of course, Yuichi was very young," she giggled. "He wasn't even a boy who had hit puberty. But he was already very attractive. He looked almost like a doll. Although, I assure you, there was no way I could've ever imagined that I would end up falling in love with that small boy."

Wataru felt something tugging at his heart again. It was more intense now—more violent. He clenched his fists tightly, feeling his own fingernails digging deeply into his skin. Calm down… Calm down, stupid heart! So what if Mizuho was bringing up the past again? What's the big deal? Even he has certain things that Kazuki doesn't know about—a past, a life before they met. What's so strange about that? But this emotion that had managed to penetrate his heart was making it harder and harder to keep a straight face. Even after everything that had happened he still felt jealous of the time Mizuho had known Kazuki before he did.

"…And the point of telling me this is…?" His voice came out colder than expected.

Mizuho's smile broadened and her fingers stopped plucking the petals of the sunflower that now looked nearly as bald as a monk's head. "I hope you don't take offense, Fujii-kun," she said and let the flower drop to her feet, nearly crushing a short line of ants passing by. "I truly wanted to speak to you again. I felt as if we left on bad terms on our last encounter so I wanted to patch things up a bit."

"Is that so?"

Wataru lowered his head, afraid that his actions would betray his emotions again. He didn't want her to see how disturbed he had become after seeing her. He admits that he too wanted to be on good terms with the young woman again, but even a blind man could see that that is not her true intention right now. No, a woman who so boldly speaks of love would not give it up so easily. He must not fall for it—not a second time even if the first was unintentional. He will not allow his heart to be baited into this trap.

He heard the wind howling and the rustling of the leaves, coupled by a sigh that left the woman's lips. "You really are on your guard, aren't you?" she said with a hint of disappointment. "I was truly hoping that we could have a nice chat; and perhaps become friends afterwards." The wind picked its pace again that he thought he would be lifted from the ground. The petals of the sunflower that Mizuho had plucked danced in the wind and fluttered off into the sky, but its heavy stem remained on the ground.

Mizuho's hat flew off her head and settled at the foot of the fountain; her hair sprayed across her face, and it was then Wataru got to look at her much better than he did before. Earlier, he had likened her to a princess or a rose beautifully blooming in a garden. But as he stood before her now, he was amazed at how fragile she actually looked. Hadn't she looked so radiant a year ago—brimming with color and life despite just undergoing surgery? But now, she was pale and thin—she was like a dove whose wings were about to be crushed. She looked tired.

Friends… Yes, perhaps they could be friends. If only they had met under different circumstance… If only they had not fallen in love with the same man… perhaps they could have been friends.

He lowered his head again, staring at his feet. Even now he could still feel his own inferiority next to this amazing beauty. It was the same insecurity that he had felt a year ago, and Kazuki had so many times kissed those fears away. But just a few words from this former lover, they were fast creeping into his heart again. He didn't like being this weak.

He was lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice Mizuho approach him until she was right in front of him. He was startled by the touch of her hands on his cheeks, which cupped his face like a ball; and he was staring at black eyes as, if not more, black as his own. Wataru's mind shut down at that point. She was only taller than him by a few inches, but he still had to look up in order to meet her gaze. There was nothing written on her face, and her eyes were as blank as the expression she wore. And her fingers… he swore they felt like cold icicles prickling his skin.

Without warning, Mizuho leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth. Wataru widened his eyes in surprise. He expected a jab or a slap, but never a kiss! Luckily, his mind kicked back into first gear. He pulled away from her, grabbing her wrists which felt so small in his hands, and they separated. Mizuho still wore that blank expression, while Wataru was in awe. He hurriedly wiped away traces of that kiss from his mouth with the back of his hand but the feeling was still there.

"Do you miss it?" said Mizuho; her voice lost any warmth or affection that it had earlier. "The feeling of a woman's lips on yours… It's completely different from a man's. I imagine Yuichi being fierce and passionate—as if he was setting your body on fire. Am I right?"

Wataru blushed madly but scowled at her. He didn't like hearing of her past endeavors with Kazuki. He didn't want to hear any of it. "Shy, gentle, almost hesitant," she continued. "That is a woman's kiss. You miss those kisses, don't you? After all, you are a man yourself. Or are you so content on playing the role of a woman?"

"What are you going on about?!" he bellowed, unable to contain this growing anger. "What is it that you really want to say, Mizuho-san?"

Mizuho smiled; amused that despite the boy's anger, he still addresses her with an honorific. Such a good boy… "Oh nothing really," she hums and walks by him, stopping at the foot of the fountain to pick up her hat. She brushes off the dirt that got on it, and wears it over her head again. She makes her way back the way Wataru came, and spares him one final remark. "I can assure you, Fujii-kun," she said, her voice remaining firm. "Before the summer is over, you and Yuichi will no longer be together."

She leaves and Wataru is left alone in this huge maze-like garden, surrounded by hydrangeas, sunflowers, and lilacs, and other flowers that he didn't care to notice. There was another painful pang forming in his heart. Though dumbfounded by the conversation, he could still feel Mizuho's lips on his. He brought a hand to stroke the corner of his mouth. Mizuho had described a girl's kiss as shy and hesitant, yet there was nothing hesitant about her kiss.

"Even women can be aggressive…" he said to himself. He rubbed his lips against his palm, trying to erase any remnant of that kiss. He didn't know if it was stress or his over-imagination, but those lips felt cold—void of any human warmth. It was as if the kiss was meant to instill fear like what mafias do to their enemies as a way of telling them that their life was about to end. A kiss of death.

--

Many of the club members crowded the buffet table, wanting to get the meatiest crab or finest cut of the roast. Shohei had the buffet specially opened for them. The place they were dining at wasn't as grand as the Virgil Hall, but it was a decent place. The smell of the food made their stomachs growl with anticipation. Kawamura was wrestling some of the older guys for a good cut at the chicken roast, obviously trying to impress Mitsuki who patiently waited at the dining table. Out of all the commotion, only Wataru was apart from the group, opting to stay at the balcony, and feel the night-summer breeze against his skin.

Nano, still with a plate in hand, noticed Wataru's distant gaze, and went over to join him. "Hey," she called, tapping on the glass frame of the balcony doors. "You look like you're ten miles away. What's up?" Wataru grunted and shrugged his shoulders, indicating nothing was wrong but Nano knew better. She had been friends with him before he had met Kawamura. Their houses were very close, and their mothers had attended the same parenting seminar when they were still in their mothers' bellies. That's how they came to be close. Throughout the years, Nano had come to know every single quirk or body language that Wataru has. One look at him, and she could immediately tell that something was wrong.

She set down her plate and leaned on the railing like him and tried to look at him in the eye. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked, but he turned his face away. Nano furrowed her brows. She reached out her hand and brushed away his bangs, urging him to look at her. It was a small gesture that she often made to comfort him when they were little. It never failed, and there was no reason for it not to fail this time. Slowly, he looked back at her, almost hesitant—afraid to let her in to his thoughts, which she so often easily did. If there was anyone in the world who knew him better than Karin or Kazuki, it was Nano.

"Wataru-chan," she softly whispered. She had not used that pet name since they were in elementary school, and the only person who called him by that was Karin, his sister. He took a deep breath and leaned into her touch. It felt so familiar—like a mother's caressing hand. Nano did not question him further. She knew that Wataru wasn't the type who would want to show others his weakness, and on the rare occasions he did, it only meant he was troubled by something that not even she could help him with. This was always the only thing she could do—hold him until he decides to speak to her. It had always been like that.

"Wataru…" another voice called out. Nano had to turn around to see who had arrived, but Wataru already knew. He heard that voice so many times that it was like music to his ears. How many times had his heart jumped at the sound of that voice? How many times had his body melted just by the mere sound of that person's approaching footsteps?

Nano looked at Kazuki and back again at Wataru who looked as if he didn't even acknowledge the other man's presence. She immediately detached herself from Wataru and chuckled nervously, turning red at the cheeks. She didn't know why but she felt inexplicably guilty about something? But what did she do wrong? Why was Kazuki also wearing that hurt expression on his face? She had to admit, he was pretty good at hiding his emotions, but she was likewise good in reading people so she knew that this man was also troubled by something.

"I… I'll go now," she said, picking up her plate and leaving the two alone. She didn't know what caused the tension but hopefully she could calm down her racing heart first. What she couldn't figure out, however, is what or who caused her own heart to beat a second faster than it usually did. Was it Kazuki…? Or was it Wataru…?

"Wataru," Kazuki spoke again as soon as they were left alone. "Is something wrong?" Like Nano, he too had sensed that something was troubling the young boy, and somehow, the image of that girl's hands around Wataru burned into his eyes like a painful scar. Wataru looked so… at peace—as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders just by her touch. He had quietly watched them from the buffet table, and his own heart began to seethe since he did not expect that the girl would still have some sort of hold on his lover.

"Wataru?" he called again, receiving no response. He walked towards the younger man and reached out a hand to softly pat on his head. Wataru still didn't look at him and continued to sulk. Kazuki released a sigh and leaned against the railing, mimicking what Nano had done earlier. "I know something's bugging you. We've been together for almost two years now so I know whether something's wrong with you or not. Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"Why…" Wataru finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me that Mizuho-san is here and that your parents are here as well?"

"What…" Kazuki jolted in shock. How did Wataru know? No one in the club even knew they were here. "How…" he unconsciously voiced out his thoughts. Wataru held a painful expression on his face and turned away, not wanting to show him that kind of expression. It was bad enough that he had shown Nano, but Kazuki as well? "I met Mizuho in the garden earlier," he answered, his voice slightly shaking. Damn, why did he have to be so weak? "She told me they arrived yesterday, and that all of you are on the twentieth floor. There's no way you couldn't have known. Is that why you suddenly disappeared yesterday?"

Kazuki was being bombarded with so much information that he didn't have time to process them in his head. Even though Wataru tried so hard to hide, he could easily sense it—the distress, the heartache. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of air as if bracing himself for something. It's not that he meant to hide it, it's just…

"I'm sorry," he uttered. "I didn't mean to keep it from you. I was going to tell you, really I did, but you looked so happy. You were enjoying so much that I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"But I don't care about that!" Wataru snapped. It was a good thing that their voices were drowned out by the loud music coming from the stereo that Kobayakawa brought along, otherwise they would've become the center of attention by now. "I don't care about Mizuho-san being here, or Asaka-san or Shohei-san! I came here to be with you, nothing more nothing less. Was I wrong to think that you felt the same way?"

Wataru's eyes trembled as if tears would flow out any minute now. He hated being over-emotional. He didn't know why he had to make a big deal out of this. Perhaps Mizuho's words did get to him a lot more than he thought it did. "_Before summer is over, you and Yuichi will no longer be together_," her words filled with poison felt like sharp knives scraping his heart. It hurt… but why? Why does he keep allowing himself to be taken by such pathetic words? He subconsciously placed his hand on his chest, feeling the locket that was concealed beneath his shirt. That locket housed something important to him—the shining silver ring that Kazuki had exchanged with him. If it weren't for Nano's keen eye and nose for suspicion and gossip, he would be wearing it on his ring finger. But right now, he wished he did because he wanted, no, needed that same reaffirmation he received last New Year's when his ring magically returned to him once again.

"Wataru, did Mizuho say something to you?" Kazuki asked, reading his thoughts yet again. "What did she tell you?" He didn't answer. Kazuki frowned and grabbed his chin, forcing their gazes to meet. "Look at me," he whispered; his face so close that Wataru felt the older boy's breath on his cheeks. "What did she tell you?" he repeated the question. Kazuki's eyes were blue like ice, but there was something burning in there that Wataru couldn't pinpoint what. He always felt weak at the sight of such eyes, even more so then being held within those strong hands. "It's… It's nothing," he stammered, brushing Kazuki's hands away from him. "Sorry to have worried you." He felt ashamed that he was allowing himself to be troubled by this. Mizuho's words mean nothing!

He turned to leave, but the older boy's hands immediately caught his wrist. "Kazuki?" And the next thing he knew, he was backed up against the wall, hidden from sight of the dining room. Kazuki loomed over him, trapping him with his large body, and perfectly hiding themselves in the shadows. "Kazuki…" he uttered again, feeling his own heart race. The night air blew coolly. He could hear the rustling of the leaves from below, and the merriment going on inside. Kazuki descended on him, pressing their lips hungrily against each other. Wataru nearly fainted when he felt his lover press their bodies tightly against one another. He weakly tried to push him away for fear of getting caught, but Kazuki caught his wrists again and pinned them up the wall on either side of his head.

It was a fierce and violent kiss—one that exploded with passion and lust. Wataru recalled Mizuho's earlier description of Kazuki's kiss. He was indeed being set aflame. Dizzy… numb… he felt the whole world spinning and only this strong body in front of him was holding him in place. When they detached themselves for air, Wataru turned red at the cheeks and tried to gently push the boy away from him again, but Kazuki resisted. "Kazuki," he hissed. "What if someone comes out and sees us?"

"So let them see. Most of them know about it anyway," he replied and trailed soft, feather-light kisses on his cheek down to his neck. He licked and sucked on the soft, succulent skin that made Wataru gasp. "Nano doesn't," he weakly replied. "Besides, just because they know doesn't mean we should give them a visual aid… Haaa!"

Wataru gasped and bit back the shout he would've let out. Kazuki had pushed him against the wall again, pressing and rubbing their hips together, eliminating any kind of space that light or air could pass in between them. "K-Kazuki…" Wataru protested; feelings his desires burning again. "N-Not here…"

"I came here to be with you as well," he finally answered. His breath tickled the younger boy's ear. "I wanted to spend this summer with you like we did last year. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I don't want to do it behind people's backs anymore."

"……"

"I don't want to deal with Shohei or Asaka's interruptions anymore. I will make it clear once and for all to them and to anyone that you are mine. You belong to me, and I to you. I am willing to do anything for that, Wataru, and that is why—just this once—I will bend to my brother's will, even though I don't like it."

"Is… Is that why you're participating in the auction?" Wataru let his arms drape around Kazuki's shoulders. He didn't realize when the boy had released his hands, but all the same he held on to Kazuki for support. He didn't want to let go else he might disappear.

"Yes," came the definite answer. "Since my parents are here as well, it'd be like killing two birds with one stone. If I do this, they will hold no more objections to us, and I won't have to deal with their constant disapproval."

Wataru understood that even though Kazuki was prepared to run away with him and go anywhere they choose, Kazuki still loves his family. He just didn't have the same good fortune as he did with his family. His parents and Karin surprisingly took their relationship rather well and seem very supportive about it. But it is Kazuki's who are against it. He guessed it was to be expected. If a parent had a child like Kazuki, surely they would want nothing more than the best for him. He would surely be spoiled and pampered.

"You're thinking of something again," said Kazuki, breaking his thoughts.

"Asaka…" he answered. "Why was Asaka's name on the list too? What does he have to gain from the auction?"

"I don't know… and I don't like it, but please trust me, Wataru." Kazuki looked at him in the eye again, exposing nothing but sincerity and honesty. "Trust me; have faith in me. Look at me and only me. I promise you, I will do anything it takes to keep you beside me forever."

Wataru feels Kazuki's strong embrace and the silver ring on the boy's finger sinks into the fabric of his clothes. If someone had walked in and saw them, he didn't think they would be able to part. They would still go on and hold each other even if it was Asaka or Nano who came. They wouldn't even care if it was Shohei or Mizuho or anyone else! They would still hold on to each other.

The tears that Wataru thought would come out never did. They were washed away by the strong caress of his lover.

* * *

To be continued...

--

Just finished reading _Time Traveler's Wife_… The ending kind of made me cry. Loved the book… hated the film…

So… I think I've made Mizuho quite the antagonist, haven't I? In _Untouched Ring_, she was just a pitiful damsel—the kind of character who really hasn't done anything wrong but you just love to hate. So many people hate her now… even though she isn't like that in Kannagi-sensei's book (So sorry, Kannagi-sensei!!). Honestly, these characters write their own. I have no idea what suddenly made me write that kiss scene with Wataru and Mizuho. Well, it got its desired effect, didn't it?

Thank you to beedkome and rustycolonel for sharing with their scans of OTRFK volume 4 as well as other Odagiri drawings. That certainly made the cogwheels in my brain turn.

I would like to thank everyone again for all the support you've given to me and to OTRFK. I would most especially like to thank Takara-chan for being so patient with me. She is such an awesome beta! Anyway, as I've said earlier, I'm afraid that I have to go on hiatus. But as soon as I get my laptop, hopefully, that status will change. I will keep on giving a few updates every now and then—I apologize for my sporadic updates. I beg for all of your patience. I made my promise that I will finish this, and I will.

Bye for now, and see you all again at the next update.

**Next chapter:** New Divide. What exactly is that "deal" that Kazuki had made with Shohei? Plus, a familiar face re-joins the cast. How many more surprises can Wataru endure?


	5. New Divide

Hello to everyone!!! Did I keep all of you waiting for this chapter? I am really so SOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY for this long-overdue chapter! I still have barely any time to write but I'm trying to keep up with the updates as much as I can. Thanks to everyone who are still with me and patiently waiting for a new chapter release. Thanks most of all to Takara-chan for being such a patient beta.

Without further ado, here is the latest chapter for Endless Summer. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. It belongs to Kannagi Satoru and to all its proper copyrights.

**Summary:** SEQUEL TO THE UNTOUCHED RING. More drama, obstacles, and revelations are waiting for our favorite couple as the setting is moved to Karuizawa. After enduring the previous year with heartaches and dreadful misunderstandings, more obstacles lie in front of Kazuki and Wataru as they are once again put through the ultimate test. It will be the summer that both boys will never forget.

**Story Recap:** Nano returns to Tokyo to reconcile her friendship with Wataru and Kawamura, and they find themselves whisked off to Karuizawa along with the Renovation Club for the entire summer break to help in the opening of Shohei's new hotel. Both and Asaka and Kazuki will be participating in a Bachelor Auction. While Wataru does not allow this to bother him, a promise from Mizuho saying they will break up before summer's end foretells disaster.

* * *

**ENDLESS SUMMER**

**Chapter Five: New Divide**

_

* * *

Kazuki widened his eyes with amazement and slowly curled his fists into a ball. He could feel his nails digging into his palms, blemishing the skin with a reddish hue. This pain assured him that what he saw was real; that he wasn't hallucinating. "Kazuki?" asked Wataru. He had followed the older boy's gaze but, as chance would have it, a car had come to a stop, blocking their view. Whatever it was that Kazuki saw, he couldn't anymore. He looked at his lover with an expression of curiosity and concern. "What's the matter?" he asked. It took a few moments for Kazuki to snap out of his daze; there was obvious confusion in his eyes. "N…Nothing," came the odd reply, but there was obviously something. Wataru was about to shift in his seat to take a look again at whatever it was that Kazuki saw on the other end of the street, but before he could do so, the older boy rose from his seat startling him._

"_I've got to go somewhere," said Kazuki. "I'll be right back, okay? You can start without me." The others just nodded or showed no interest due to being famished over their long travel and visit to the museum. He pushed his chair back into its place and made for the door. From the corner of his eye, he could see Wataru still wearing a concerned expression on his face. Kazuki figured it would only be natural seeing that he was leaving without a proper explanation, but he needed to confirm first what he saw. He continued past the door, bumping into Asaka at the entrance. Asaka just smile and held out the door for him and whispered a quick, "Good luck."_

_Kazuki instantly stopped in his tracks and turn to look at him, but Asaka had already gone in the establishment. There was a nagging feeling creeping up his chest. If Asaka was already privy to something he wasn't then it most definitely wasn't good. He was having second thoughts of leaving Wataru with that terror of a man who calls himself his senpai. The loud beep of the car horn tore him away from his thoughts once again. The light was about to turn green. He sprinted off, quickly crossing the intersection and came to a halt at the very same spot which he had spied from the restaurant's window. There was nothing there, well, nothing that was familiar. The bystanders there were all strangers, and it was a very normal intersection. Had he just imagined it? No, that couldn't be. He scratched his head in confusion. There's no way his mind could've played a trick on him. He was sure that he saw Mizuho standing right there! But if he was right, what was she doing here in Karuizawa?_

_He sighed and kicked the ground with his feet. He was probably worrying over nothing. He turned to go back to the restaurant, but as he spun around, just by chance, he saw a young woman with an over-sized sunhat made of lace and straw. The design of the hat looked familiar, there was no mistaking it. He watched as that young woman began walking away from the intersection and disappearing within the crowd. This time, he was sure of it. That woman was Mizuho._

_He followed her with hasty steps, weaving his way through the crowd of people. Once or twice, he bumped someone on the shoulder and mumbled a quick apology, but he never took his eyes off that laced sun-hat. He kept on following her until they reached the plaza where a sculpture of a cherub stood. He looked over the sea of people, trying to find any trace of the woman or even her over-sized sun-hat. But the crowd gathered there was too vast that he couldn't even make out all of their faces and remember them._

_Damn! His inner self cursed. How could he lose her like that? He walked over to the statue and sat on one of the benches next to it. As he calmly collected himself, he figured that he reacted too quickly. What was the point of following her anyway? Was it even Mizuho he saw? For all he knew, it could be just a woman who looked like her. Why get excited over something like that? He rubbed his temple; it's best he return to the restaurant. _

_As he lifted himself from the bench, a familiar voice called out, "I knew you'd follow me." He looked up and there was Mizuho standing right in front of him._

Kazuki stared with empty eyes at the water pooling at the bottom of the bathroom sink. The sound of running water from the faucet echoed in the tiled room. He let the water run loudly to drown away all his thoughts. The violent ripples of the water distorted his image, reflecting the same turbulence his mind was going through. He must remember that he was doing this for Wataru and for no one else. That was the only thought he needed in order to make all of this worth the trouble. Yes, if it's for Wataru, he'll do anything—even succumb to his brother's whims.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

_Wataru felt like a panther that was suddenly released from captivity and straight into the wild. He felt like he could run to the ends of the earth with just his tiny feet. He felt free. It had been raining the whole morning, and he felt like it was going to be a day wasted indoors. He wanted to get back out there, run across the grass and head for that towering cypress tree in the distance. He had missed his newfound friend who always waited for him at the foot of the tree, and he was excited that he was finally going to meet him again. Already he can see the boy's silhouette, leaning against the sturdy bark of the tree with a small pocket book in hand._

"_Icchan-nii!!" Wataru shouted as he ran towards him, his small shoes leaving tiny prints on the muddy road. The other boy frowned as he closed his book. "Hey," he said. "I don't remember giving you permission to call me that. I have a name and you should call me that." Wataru stopped at the foot of the tree, gasping and trying to catch his breathe. "But, you see," he wheezed. "Your name is hard to pronounce." Icchan raised a brow and crossed his arms. Although they were only a year apart, he seemed much taller than Wataru, which brought the latter quite dismay. "It is not hard to pronounce," he rebutted. "You just need to spread your lips so you can get the long vowel sound."_

"_Long bowl what?" Wataru scratched his head. He hated it when Icchan used phrases he couldn't understand or words he didn't know the meaning to. He was only six years old! Just how vast did he think his vocabulary was? Fortunately, Icchan sensed his thoughts and just sighed. "Never mind," he said and stretched out his hand to him. "Come on, you wanted to go exploring, right?" Wataru smiled wide, showing all of his pearly-whites. "Uh-huh!" he nodded and eagerly took the older boy's hand. "You promised we'd go dragonfly hunting afterwards."_

"_Why would you want to hunt dragonflies?" Icchan asked with an amazed and bewildered look. Wataru smiled even wider. "Because it's fun," he said, and they disappeared into the distance hand-in-hand, the scene itself being engulfed in a strong light._

Wataru slowly opened his eyes, adjusting his vision to the light. The strong rays of the sun still managed to penetrate through the curtain, brightly illuminating the room. He stared at the white ceiling for a few moments and brought his right hand to his face, obscuring his vision. This was the second time that he had dreamt of this mysterious chapter of his childhood, which featured a boy whose face he couldn't see, and called by a name that clearly wasn't the real name of this said boy. He didn't understand the exact relevance of this, and normally he would dismiss it as nothing, but there was something familiar and somewhat nostalgic about those dreams.

He slowly rose from the bed and nearly tripped on one of the cluttered beer cans on the floor. On the neighboring bed, Kawamura lay sprawled like a snow angel, his eyes shut tight, and his mouth wide open as his snores echoed in the room. Wataru groaned and rubbed his temple. The loud snores were pounding on his skull like a jackhammer. He still pondered why Kawamura had the sudden rush of drinking 'till late last night. The reason of "tasting the local beer" was a poor excuse, and Wataru wondered if this would be related to woman-troubles again. _Although, I don't know what's gotten him upset,_ he thought. _Come to think of it, Mitsuki-san hasn't been hanging around us lately._ It wasn't really his place to pry, especially when it seemed like Kawamura and Mitsuki were getting along really well, so he really didn't know what drove Kawamura to a drunken stupor last night. He definitely needed to speak with him later. But right now, he needed something cold for his head.

"RISE AND SHINE!!!" The door burst open and in stepped Nano looking vibrant and energetic as she always was. "It's a beautiful day and it's time to get up!" She surveyed the room and noticed the discarded dirty clothes and empty beer cans cluttering the floor. She frowned and stomped her foot. "Guys, c'mon! Hygiene! Is that so hard to remember?" Wataru groaned and leaned against the bathroom door, still clutching his aching head. "Nano, please," he muttered. "Not so loud." Nano clicked her tongue and placed her hands on her hips. "What reason was the drinking session this time?" She walked over to Kawamura's bed where the boy still lay fast asleep. "His snores are still loud," she remarked.

"Ah, Nano, please be gentle—" Before Wataru could finish that sentence, Nano tugged hard on the sheets, upturning the mattress and sending Kawamura crashing down on the floor. "Ouch!" the boy exclaimed as he was jolted out of sleep. "What the hell—? Nano?!"

"Now that you're up and about, Kawa-kun," she chirped. "It's time to get dressed! We've got a lot to do on the agenda list. First and foremost, we still haven't found an onsen."

"What…?" Kawamura drawled as he sat up while combing his fingers through his unruly hair. Unlike Wataru, he seemed to be in good conditions—no sign of a hangover. "What do you need an onsen for?"

"T-R-A-D-I-T-I-O-N! Do I have to spell it out each and every time? We've always gone to an onsen during the summer and now is not an exception! We have to keep to tradition."

"Hey, we never agreed to that. When did we say we'd go to an onsen with you, huh? Right, Wataru?"

The two were so absorbed with their conversation that they didn't notice Wataru already cringing against the hard wooden door; his hands were gripping the doorknob tightly. "You two," he hissed. "Can't you keep your voices down?!" With that, he marched into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. All this excitement was bad for his headache.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru could still feel the pounding in his head as he descended from the stairs. Even though it wasn't as extreme as it was this morning, he still had low tolerance to anything that was loud and annoying—take for instance, his two best friends that had once again engaged themselves in a friendly banter. He rubbed his temples trying to zone out into his own world for the time being, at least until they get to the dining area.

"Good morning," Mitsuki greeted when he passed through the door. "Did you sleep well?" Wataru dragged his feet to the table and dropped down on the chair. He was still clutching his head in his hand. "I need coffee," he murmured. "And something for my headache." Mitsuki looked at him curiously, dumbfounded as to why he was looking like he had a hangover. "Were you and Kawamura drinking last night?" she asked as she mixed his coffee for him. Before he could answer, Kawamura and Nano walked in the room, still talking about nonsensical things. Mitsuki instantly caught the boy's gaze with her own. They had eye contact for just a brief moment, but then she immediately turned away after setting Wataru's coffee down on the table. She silently walked over to where Kobayashi and Kanna were and joined in their conversation.

Kawamura stared blankly at the table. His expression was unreadable. He just took a deep breath and swiftly left. If Wataru had been his usual sober self, he would've gone after him and pounded with never ending questions, but he needed to cure his hangover first. Nano followed Kawamura, probably sharing the same curiosity as Wataru did.

"Finally," Wataru sighed in relief as he reached for his coffee. He blew on it and took a sip, but it scalded his tongue and he immediately set it down. He watched as the steam coming from the cup slowly disappeared. He touched the rim with his fingers, checking if it was properly cooled, and cupped his chin as a display of impatience. Next thing he knew, something cold was pressed against his forehead and he nearly leapt out of his seat. He tilted his head upward and saw Kazuki looking back down at him with a can of cold soda in hand.

"You're looking as vibrant as you are the first time we officially met," the older boy chuckled. "Here, this will do better for your hangover." He continued to press the cold can against the younger boy's forehead. Wataru just smiled and replaced Kazuki's hand on the can with his own. He could feel the cold prickling his skin, and the aching throb that had plagued him earlier slowly dissipated. "Now," Kazuki continued. "What was that hangover for? You were in a drinking session without me?"

"Kawamura," he plainly answered. "Whenever something upsets him, his first reaction is to drown his sorrows with alcohol. The funny thing is that I'm the one always stuck with the awful hangover while he is as normal as ever. For the life of me, I don't know why I'm still his best friend."

Kazuki laughed and took a sit next to him. "As I recall, it was because of a certain drinking session that caused us to meet, right? Otherwise, you wouldn't have splashed water on me and you wouldn't have left your ring, and we wouldn't be together."

"…That's quite a chronology…"

"So you see, even by a just a little bit, I'm grateful for him."

Wataru smiled. That's right. The day before he and Kazuki had met, he was drinking with Kawamura. The poor boy had just gotten his heart broken by Tachibana Mai, the former girl of his dreams. He and Wataru ended up drinking all night, and when the next day came, Kawamura was surprisingly sober while Wataru had a hangover worse than anything. He had gone to the lavatory to wash his face, and he had accidentally splashed water on Kazuki. It wasn't exactly the most romantic of ways to meet, but it was that meeting that marked the beginning of their relationship.

"Now then, back to the point of business," said Kazuki as he swiped Wataru's cup of coffee by the handle and took a sip at the exact same spot where Wataru's lips had previously occupied it. "Ah!" the younger boy groaned. "That's mine!" He watched as his boyfriend gulped down the warm liquid easily. Kazuki smiled and leaned his torso forward against the table. "I'll leave you some, or if you want, I could give it to you by mouth." Wataru blushed red and turned his eyes away. "D-Don't say things like that," he mumbled. "Not this early in the morning." Kazuki chuckled.

"Good morning!" chirped Asaka as he entered the room. Wataru looked at him and smiled in greeting. The older man returned the smile and made his way to him. Kazuki already knitted his brows into a frown as Asaka patted his boyfriend's head. He glared at those long fingers as they brushed each and every strand of his lover's hair. Asaka caught the fiery gaze and smirked. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he enjoyed toying with his kohai. It was just simply amusing seeing him get jealous over the most subtle things because he knew the exact same feeling of jealousy.

"So, Wataru-kun," he said. "Any plans for today? Where are you and your friends going?"

"Well, we were thinking of going to the Wild Bird Sanctuary," he replied as he swiped his coffee away from Kazuki. He took a sip but was disgruntled upon seeing it half-empty. "I heard that it's a nice nature trek."

"Well, yes," continued Asaka. "It is a nice nature experience. I would've wanted to come along, sadly there's still some work to be done here."

"Oh, okay," Wataru sighed.

Kazuki clicked his tongue as if saying, "What are you being disappointed for?" but he didn't say it out loud. His pride wouldn't let his jealousy take the best of him. He had always viewed himself as rather sick and pathetic each time he succumbs to jealousy. But seeing the way Asaka flirt shamelessly with his lover was enough to drive him insane. Had the man no sense of decency? And Wataru as well—why was he acting like it was nothing?

Asaka smirked again, noticing how Kazuki was fuming in his seat. No doubt about it, he was flirting with Wataru on purpose, while the poor boy remained clueless of everything. "But you know, Wataru-kun," Asaka said again. "Once work here is done, we're free to go about town, see the sights. The Shiraito Falls is one of the main attractions of the area."

"Yes, it is indeed," interrupted Kazuki. "Actually, senpai, we already have plans of going there after the opening—just the two of us."

"Oh, really, did you now?"

The two men exchanged sharp gazes that could cut through the air. This time, Wataru did not miss the obvious tension in the air. He hated being caught between these two extraordinary men. He always felt suffocated in the end. It was as if there was an unspoken competition between the two, and their own sense of pride forbade them from stepping down. In truth, he and Kazuki had not made any plans yet on sight-seeing just by themselves, and no doubt Asaka's mention of the Shiraito Falls was already a clear invitation. Of course he would go with Kazuki since they are together, but certainly Asaka would find ways of including himself in their visit. Sometimes Wataru couldn't tell if he was privileged that two incredible men were deeply in love with him or cursed. He wished that someone would just come and save him from this awkward situation.

"Wataru-chan!" called Karin as she walked in. "Are you still in here?"

"Karin!" Wataru leapt out of his seat, but tried hard not to look relieved. His sister always had impeccable timing.

Karin looked between the two older boys surrounding her brother, immediately grasping the situation. "Um…" she drawled, not really knowing if it was okay for her to interrupt their previous conversation. "Wataru-chan, Nano-chan is already getting impatient. She said that we should leave early so that we can get back early as well."

"O-Okay," he stammered in reply. He looked nervously at Kazuki as if asking for permission. He could still sense the boy's annoyance. But Kazuki just smiled and patted him on the head. "It's okay," he replied. "You go and have fun with your friends." The way he was dismissed seemed rather disappointing to Wataru. He gave a small smile and nodded. He tried not to let his disappointment show. He didn't know what he was actually disappointed about, but perhaps it was because he and Kazuki had spent so very little time together and it was getting on his nerves. This was not his idea of a romantic get-away for the summer.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kazuki leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "I'm telling you to spend as much time as you can with your friends because once work here is done, I'm having you all to myself—and not even your sister can save you from me." The smirk that appeared on his lips was like icing on a cake.

Wataru turned beet red and was about to retort, but Kazuki waved him off and ushered him out of the room with Karin. He secretly wondered how the older boy could say such bold and daring things like that with a straight face. "R-Right," he stammered, still red up to the ears. He pulled Karin alongside him and headed to the lobby where Kawamura and Nano were waiting, while Kazuki watched silently from behind.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Yuichi observed as Wataru scratched the back of his head, probably mumbling an apology at the pouting young girl with her hands on her hips. Nano tapped her foot impatiently, sighed and then lit up into a smile. She took Wataru by the arm, and quickly led him out the front door. Yuichi kept his eyes on them for as long as he can, and when they were out of sight, he leaned against the doorway and brushed his hand against his hair. Even though he knew that it meant nothing, he still found it hard to believe that the day would actually come wherein he would see Wataru's retreating back with a cute girl latched on to his arm.

"That was an interesting sight."

Yuichi needn't turn around to see who had just walked in. The very presence of that man was unmistakable, and the scent of his cologne unmatched. Yuichi frowned and looked at his brother. "And what is it that you find interesting, aniki?" he asked. Shohei grinned and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Oh, you know," he replied as he pulled a stick out and placed it in his mouth. "I honestly didn't imagine that Fujii-kun could snag himself a very cute girl. I wonder why they broke up. It's a shame though, they would've made quite a cute couple."

"That has nothing to do with me," said Yuichi with a hint of irritation. "What was then and before is none of my concern. I can't change the fact that they used to be together. But Wataru is with me now and that's all that matters."

"Really, otouto," Shohei rummaged through his pockets for a lighter. "You can be so stubborn. No matter how much you love him, and he you, it does not change the fact that your relationship holds certain—limitations."

"Limitations?"

"I believe it was already discussed with our parents and Mizuho, correct?"

Yuichi bit his lip. He could still remember that day when he had seen Mizuho in Karuizawa and followed her. The next thing he knew, he was being led by her to another restaurant where his parents were just about seated for lunch. At that time, every fiber of his body was yelling at him to turn back and return to Horio where Wataru and the others were, but for some reason, his legs refused to cooperate. He had remained rooted on that spot, seated next to Mizuho with his fists tightly clenched beneath the table. His parents had the same tone of voice as Shohei did now, explaining to him the limitations of their relationship—how it was doing him more harm than good and that they were only concerned for his well-being. Now that he was looking back at it, he couldn't believe that he had sat there and silently listened to their criticisms and complaints.

"I know what our parents meant when they said it," he finally replied. "And I don't need you to remind me, but I will hold you to your word, aniki."

"Of course," Shohei flicked open the lighter and took a deep breath, relishing in the nicotine that was penetrating his lungs. He let out a deep breath, and the smoke nearly pricked Yuichi in the eye. "I am a man of my word, Yuichi, and I meant every word I said."

"…That if Wataru and I make it past this summer, you will hold no more objections."

There was a long pause before Shohei finally spoke, "Like I said, I meant every word."

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

It felt like a long commute towards the Karuizawa Wild Bird Sanctuary, and when they finally got there, a long hike was awaiting them. Unlike Nano who was being perky and excited, Kawamura sunk low into the ground, tracing circles on the dirt with his fingers. Wataru just looked over him, trying to comfort him for whatever reason it may be. He still didn't know why his friend suddenly decided to have a drinking marathon last night and he certainly had no idea what was making him depressed, but Wataru felt compelled to find out.

"We could've gone anywhere but she decided to take us to this place," the sullen boy grumbled. Wataru crouched down to his level and whispered, "Is that what's getting you down? That we're going on a hike?" "No!" Kawamura hissed and shook his head, but he didn't speak any further. He just bit his lip and looked more sullen than before. Now this really piqued Wataru's curiosity. "Kawamura," he said. "You've been acting really strange lately. Did anything happen?"

"……"

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

"……"

Kawamura's silence was really aggravating. But for Wataru, it was even more aggravating that his best friend refused to speak to him about his problems. Was that his worth as a best friend? He didn't like this feeling of being the last to know—that there are secrets being kept from him when he also has a right to know about it. After all, who was the one that was always being dragged off to drinking sessions and then burdened with an extreme hang over? This reluctance gravely reminded him of another boy who refused to tell him anything.

_Kazuki…. He's hiding something too._

He wasn't blind or dumb. He could clearly see something going on in the sidelines. It's not because of the Renovation Club's work that they haven't being spending time together. No, even if it was just for a moment, he could clearly see something brewing between Yuichi and Shohei. There was also that promise—no, threat—that Mizuho had declared. Surely, something is already happening, but why won't anyone tell him? Why won't Kazuki say to him what's going on instead of going out of his way and entering into some stupid auction?

The more he thought about, the more it seemed like he was whining. By the time he was finally able to pull himself away from his thoughts, he discovered that they had already covered a considerable distance in their hike at the Bird Sanctuary. Towering trees and plants blocked out the sunlight, and he could see and hear different types of animals hidden amongst the bushes or perched up in the branches. It was surprising for him to realize that he was so deep in thought that he did not even notice where they were.

"Amazing! This place is gorgeous!" squealed Nano has she began taking pictures with her digital camera. "Everything here is so refreshing! I'm glad we came!" Wataru watched as she tiptoed towards a small stream to get a closer view at some birds that were picking up small twigs near the bank. She motioned for Kawamura to come join her as she readied her camera to take a prize-winning photo. Kawamura sighed and dragged his feet as he trudged over to where she was. He was obviously not enjoying the trip. He stepped up on to one of the rocks, but it unfortunately did not have a strong base. It wobbled, causing him to lose his balance and he fell into the shallow stream, soaking him wet and scaring the birds away.

Nano blanked for a few seconds, before realizing that, not only had the birds flown far away from her picture frame, but she was also soaked due to the splash that Kawamura made. Wataru and Karin stared blankly at them and were counting down towards the girl's explosion.

"KAWA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" Nano screeched. "Look what you did?! My clothes, my hair! Thank god, my camera is still okay!" She continued to rave about what a mess she looked, but in reality it wasn't all that bad. At least it was only a little water, no mud thrown at her. But her pitiable image still caused a tiny snort to come out of Kawamura's nose. Nano looked at him deathly, and he quickly covered his mouth, but it was obvious he was trying hard not to laugh. He held it in for a while, but then exploded into feats of laughter. It wasn't long before Wataru and Karin followed suit. It had been so long since they last saw Nano look so flustered, and it hurt their stomachs as they tried to contain their laughter.

Nano turned beet red, but eventually she burst into a giggle and laughed too. Although they didn't know what was going on, Karin was the only one to notice that three of them looked exactly like they did when they were kids laughing at each other.

Kawamura immediately took off his shirt and squeezed it as soon as he got out of the water. "Well, that was fun," he said, returning to his usual perky self. Wataru was relieved hearing that. Whatever it was that was troubling his friend, he'd have to ask some other time. He shifted his gaze upward, among the branches where the birds that Kawamura scared away had flown to. There was a small nest hidden among the twigs and leaves. For some reason, Wataru seemed mesmerized with it. He faintly heard Nano grumble how it was lucky that her camera didn't get splashed on, nor did he see Karin pass them towels, which by the way, they had no idea why she even brought, but at least that explained the bulkiness of her bag.

For Wataru, there was something strangely familiar and somewhat nostalgic about the place. Just by looking at those tiny birds, he could feel a strong sense of familiarity there, but he just couldn't understand why. "Wataru-chan?" Karin called, noticing the dazed look in her brother's eyes. She followed his gaze and saw the same birds that Nano had attempted to take a picture of. "Wow, so cute," she said. "Are those sparrows?" There was a moment of silence before Wataru answered, "No. They're brown-headed thrushes. They probably look similar from a distance but they're actually different."

"Eh? Where'd you learn that?" Nano asked as she ran the towel across her hair.

Wataru didn't answer but his mind was being filled with all sorts of thoughts as well. Where had he heard it before? Standing there, under the shade of a massive cypress tree with thrushes chirping loudly, that feeling of nostalgia crept into his heart again like a vast ocean quickly spreading and taking up every space. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear those tiny voices—one, his younger self, and the other… the other…

"_Those baby sparrows… Are they okay now, I wonder?"_

"_They're fine. They're glad to be back in their nest. And for your information, those aren't sparrows."_

"_Eh? But I thought those little birds with brown feathers were sparrows…"_

"_Well, I suppose from a distance they look similar. But the truth is, they're brown-headed thrushes—native to the wilderness of Karuizawa and can also be found in different parts of the country, even the world."_

"_Heh… Icchan-nii is too smart. I didn't know those things."_

"_There are a lot of things you still don't know, Wataru."_

"Wataru-chan!" Karin called as she was lightly slapping his cheek. "Are you okay?" Wataru looked at her blankly as if he had just come out of a trance. She frowned and pouted. "Honestly, what happened?" she continued. "You suddenly dazed out and just stared at those birds."

"Did I?"

What other type of response could he give? Even he wasn't sure why he was having these kinds of delusions. Was it the heat? Maybe. Or was he still worrying over what Mizuho had said? Well, of course he was worried! Her words made quite a storm in his heart, but he couldn't get why his thoughts frequently wandered into that one summer they had in Karuizawa. "Icchan-nii," he mumbled. What did it all mean? He couldn't tell anymore whether they were real memories or just dreams.

There was a loud rustling of leaves caused by the wind. From the bushes came a few butterflies, which immediately caught Nano's interest. With her camera in hand, she swiftly chased the fluttering insects. She moved so fast that Wataru and the others had to run after her. They jumped over rocks, crawled under large roots and finally came to a stop at a small clearing. They nearly even bumped into Nano due to her abrupt stop, but what they saw at the clearing dazzled their eyes.

There were lots of butterflies circling—their wings bearing different colors and displaying various patterns—but perhaps the most eye-catching of all was the wisterias that grew majestically at the center. Underneath the small patch of light that pierced through the towering trees stood a young woman with silky black hair and clad in a lavender kimono patterned with petals and wild flowers. The sway of her hands and hips startled the four of them as they had never seen such graceful movement before, as if this young woman was a fairy or princess from the fairy tales they used to read. That small patch of sunlight looked like a spotlight, the wide, flat rock she was standing on was the stage, and she was dancing with the wind. They had to rub their eyes to make sure that they weren't hallucinating, because right then and there, they might seriously start believing in fairies.

But Wataru alone knew that it wasn't a dream or a hallucination because he had already seen that young woman before. In all honesty, he thought he would never see that lady's face again yet there she was standing right in front of him, vibrant and real.

It was Sayuri.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

It was almost a year ago since he last saw the sway of that silky, black hair, the soft and livid movements of her hand as it caught the breeze. The flap of her kimono danced in the wind, making it look like she was levitating—being carried by the fallen petals of the wisteria. She waved her hand in circles as if she was the very being that controlled the breeze around them. Never was there a sight more mesmerizing, more captivating. If only he didn't know that face, he could've sworn he had seen a fairy.

He took a step forward; his foot cracked one of the twigs on the ground. Startled by the sound, the girl snapped her eyes open and turned to look at the four who had chanced upon her in the wilderness. There was shock on her face, but then it melted to a warm smile of recognition. "Hi there," Wataru greeted her. "Long time no see." She smiled, and without a moment's hesitation, she jumped from the rock she was standing on and landed right in the waiting boy's arms.

"Wataru-kun!!" Sayuri squealed with glee, her weight causing Wataru to twirl around upon catching her before landing on the ground with a heavy thud.

"Wataru!" Kawamura and Nano chorused, hurrying over to his side. "Are you okay?"

Wataru sat upright, rubbing his back a bit. "Yeah, just fine," he replied, and they eyed the girl who was still straddling him. "Um, how about getting off, Sayuri?"

"Why? Am I heavy?" she almost purred. Nano frowned, and shoved the smaller girl off him. "I'm sorry but can't you see he wants to get up?" she snapped. Sayuri just scoffed and helped herself up, brushing away the small twigs and leaves that got caught on her kimono. "And what's up with you wearing a kimono in the middle of this wilderness?" Nano continued, placing herself between her and Wataru.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "That's none of your business." She turned to Wataru and smiled graciously. "It's been a while since we last saw each other, Wataru-kun." Wataru chuckled nervously and scratched his head. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right." He could feel Nano's glare boring at him like a massive drill. It was obvious that these two girls didn't like each other. "U-Um, let me introduce you, Sayuri," he said, pointing to his other companions. "This is my sister, Karin, and my friends, Kawamura and Nano."

"Hm… you two look alike, just like twins," Sayuri chirped as she studied Karin. Then she turned to Kawamura and Nano, both examining them from head to toe. Kawamura shuddered under such scrutiny, but Nano crossed her arms and scowled. "And who might you be?" she asked the young girl. "Coming out here dressed in a kimono… You trying to be a forest sprite or something?"

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "For your information," she said with a sophisticated voice. "There's a restaurant not far from here and I came from there. I just thought it might be nice to go out for a walk."

"Out in the wilderness?? Are you okay??!"

"I'm not going to answer that." Sayuri crossed her arms and pouted her lips. She twirled around and started to walk away from them. Just then, their stomachs began to growl, reminding them that it was lunch time and they only had a few bites to eat for breakfast (thanks to Nano). The hike made them very hungry, and it was noticeable on their faces. Sayuri stared at them from the corner of her eye. "It's quite an expensive restaurant," she said. "But since Wataru-kun is with you, it can be my treat."

"For real?" Kawamura exclaimed merrily. "Then let's go! Oh, and thanks." They followed Sayuri down the path until they reached the restaurant she had spoken of. Nano was scowling and dragging her feet along the way.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

When they entered through the doors, the first thing that came to their minds was that they definitely didn't belong there. Even though the people were in casual attire, the atmosphere contained a regal atmosphere, and they were most definitely sure that they didn't fit in there. "Well, what're you guys waiting for?" Sayuri asked as she ushered them inside. "You're hungry, right?" They couldn't muster any strength to reply, even Kawamura felt like digging a hole and hiding in it, his clothes were still a mess from the unplanned dip he took earlier. When they took their seats, everyone, including the waiters, eyed them strangely.

"Don't mind them," said Sayuri as she took a sip from her cup of tea, which an attendant had brought in. Watching her, Wataru felt reminded of his first impressions of the girl—prim and proper—like a princess. She was the only one in their table who looked like she belonged there, while they were all sweaty, wet and muddy from their trek. It was a wonder why Sayuri herself wasn't soaked or dirtied anywhere, her kimono didn't have a single stain on it! While Wataru wondered about it, he could feel Nano seething beside him. He could tell these two girls would not get along.

"Ah, Sayuri," Wataru said, attempting an ice-breaker. "This reminds me, what are you doing in Karuizawa? Are you here for the summer vacation with your parents?"

"No, my parents are in America," she replied. "They're working on going international with the business. They won't be back for a while."

"Oh," Wataru trailed off. He remembered the kind of relationship the girl had with her parents in the past, and wondered if he perhaps had touched a taboo subject. "Sorry, I didn't know…" He remembered how a dire situation had caused this girl to nearly take away her own life.

"Wataru-kun, there's no need to apologize," she said with a bright smile. "It's fine, really. They were with me the whole year so it's okay to go back to work. After all, I've been selfish as much as I could with their attention ever since Christmas so it's fine."

"Sayuri…"

"Besides, there's another reason why I'm here," she said as she signaled the waiter to bring them some menus. Upon seeing the prices, they all turned pale and blue, while Sayuri just kept pointing at various items. The waiter diligently jotted all of them down and went off to fetch their orders. Their stomachs were already grumbling loudly, much to their embarrassment. As soon as the food arrived, they wasted no time in sampling the region's greatest delicacies. Wataru couldn't contain his hunger either since he wasn't able to eat any breakfast. He hastily gulped down his bowl of rice, washed it down with water, and resumed grabbing more meat off his plate with his chopsticks.

_This tastes good_, his mind was telling him. He only stopped when he noticed that Sayuri wasn't eating and that she was staring at him with a playful smile on her face. _Was she looking at me all this time? How embarrassing,_ he wondered, and then ate more slowly. Sayuri tilted her head sideways as if noticing something. "Wataru," she said. "You've got some rice on your cheek." She stretched out her hand and plucked the tiny grain of rice from his skin, her slender fingers brushing softly against his cheeks. Wataru turned red a bit and immediately brushed her hand away. "I-I could've done that, you know." Sayuri smiled, ignoring the seemingly icy glare that Nano was giving her.

The silent battle between the two girls was sending chills down Wataru's spine. But that wasn't the only thing troubling him. For some reason, he was so sure that he felt another set of eyes glaring—boring holes at the back of his head. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but he could clearly feel it and it was making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Wataru, you still have rice on your face," Sayuri said again. She was about to stretch out like she did earlier, but Wataru immediately stood up, avoiding any kind of contact. "I'll just go to the washroom and take care of it," he said. "No need to trouble you." He left their table, humbly asked the waiter where the men's toilet was, and quickly made his way there. He was all alone in that big, tiled room which was cool compared to the outside. He leaned over the sink, staring at his face in the reflection. True enough, there were still a couple of rice grains on his face. He plucked them one by one with his hand, and rinsed them off with water. He had to admit, the water felt nice on his skin after spending so much time outside.

The door creaked open, and he heard footsteps approaching, then a young man came into view, wearing a fine, dark red suit. His hair was properly combed and styled, although Wataru doubted if the guy was a natural blonde; he could clearly see the black color forming from the roots. Nope, definitely not a blonde, but handsome still. He had a perfect oval face with thin, pursed lips. His eyes were typical of a Japanese boy, a deep black in color. His complexion wasn't too dark either and not too light. He walked over to the sink, right next to where Wataru was, and turned on the tap water. Studying his features closely, Wataru noticed that his ears were pierced. Normally, it would give off a "delinquent" look, but as he pictured the boy with earrings, he thought it made him look cool.

_Gah! What am I doing??!_ Wataru scolded himself. Why was he suddenly thinking that this boy is attractive? Well, it's a normal reflex. After all, even before he changed his preference, he had always thought that Kazuki was handsome. Heck, even when he first met Asaka he had found the man very attractive. Yeah, there's nothing wrong in admitting another guy is attractive. It's just a sign that he knows when a person is beautiful!

"It's so stupid," the guy suddenly spoke, his voice was very deep like the ocean. Wataru glanced at him curiously, wondering if he was speaking to him or it was just a random thought. "Excuse me?" he asked to clarify. The guy looked at him, sizing him up, and then frowned. "I don't get it," he said again, turning the faucet off and shaking water off his hands. "What's so special about you?"

Wataru frowned. He stood speechless for a moment before his mind finally kicked into gear—realizing that he had just been insulted by a complete stranger. "What do you mean by that?" he raised his voice in annoyance. He had never seen this man before in his entire life, and yet…

The guy, who was still taller then him (much to his dismay), narrowed his eyes and then looked away. He clicked his tongue and strode out of the room. Wataru gritted his teeth. Was he just brushed aside so easily? What was that about anyway? He made his way to follow that stranger, but no sooner did he make it past the door did Mizuho's words return to haunt him: "_Before summer is over, you and Yuichi will no longer be together._"

Those words still left a heavy ache in his heart, like poison slowly spreading until he corroded from the inside.

He completely forgot about his temper or about chasing that strange guy. He silently walked back to their table with his head hanging low, paying no attention to the mild banter that Nano and Kawamura once again started or to his sister's attempts of calming them down. Neither did be bother to notice the concerned expression on Sayuri's face when he sat down.

For some reason, he felt as if the world had become silent.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kazuki carefully slid the mirror into the frame he had molded and fastened it tightly with nails and hooks. He made sure that every angle was placed and that there were no loose ends. He had learned a thing or two after he got hurt from a falling mirror during his first year in college. It was his first assigned job in the club. The pain of those shards piercing his skin still felt fresh in his mind, but so did the kisses that his lover planted to help him rid of the pain. He remembered how Wataru had rushed to his apartment as soon as he had heard of the accident. Seeing the boy all flushed with worry and concern was enough to butter his heart, and to put the young one's mind at ease, he did not hesitate to shower him with affection in the only way he knew. Afterwards, Wataru had kissed his injured hand so tenderly as if that kiss alone would heal the wound and drive the pain away.

Yes, his young lover looked incredibly beautiful, and how Kazuki would just love to see that expression again—to have the boy fuss over him and shower him with so much care. However, that would mean making him cry, and Kazuki did not see it worth making Wataru burst into tears. For now, he drove such thoughts away from his head and focused on finishing his job. The mirror was to be one of the ornaments to be hung on the wall and he worked very hard to meet both Asaka and Shohei's expectations. After all, this was his brother's hotel, and Asaka too demanded perfection from each worker.

_They're just slave-drivers_, he mentally cursed. He swore that the two men had the same wavelength and gave off the same aura. "Che, if aniki wasn't married, he'd make a good couple with Asaka," he mumbled lowly. Those two were the real thorns in his side.

"Not bad," Shohei spoke, inspecting the layout of the room. "Everything seems to be going smoothly, Masanobu."

Asaka jotted something down on the black clipboard he'd been holding. "If this keeps up, we'll be finished in no time," he replied. "We might even finish ahead of schedule. Wouldn't that be nice, Shohei-san?"

Kazuki felt like he would throw up. Yup, those two were definitely birds of the same feather—all the more reason why he shouldn't let his guard down. He still had no idea what Asaka's plan really was. He had no idea why his brother included the guy in the Bachelor Auction, furthermore, he couldn't forget Asaka's expression back in Horio Restaurant. The guy definitely knew something—probably already knew beforehand that Mizuho and his parents were in Karuizawa, and was already expecting that Shohei would sign him up for some ridiculous auction. After all, didn't the guy disappear for some period of time while they were sight-seeing and then just magically turn up at the restaurant, which was where he saw Mizuho? No matter how he looked at it, it didn't feel like everything was coincidental.

"Or maybe I'm just over-thinking things?" he breathed a heavy sigh.

"Over-thinking what?" Mitsuki asked, leaning in close to him—close enough to startle him.

"Ah, senpai," Kazuki managed to speak. "Sorry, I was just talking to myself."

"I see… Um… Kohai-chan and his friends still not back from sight-seeing?"

"Uh, no… why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering…"

Was it just him or was Mitsuki acting a bit… strange? It wasn't his place to pry, but there was a nagging feeling building up inside him. Even though he said he wouldn't be kind to women anymore to avoid unwanted affection, old habits die hard. Or perhaps Wataru's chivalry is rubbing off on him? "Senpai," he started but cut himself off when he saw Wataru walk into the room with a beautiful young girl clad in a lavender kimono clinging tightly on his arm.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"You mean you're staying in Paradiso as well?" Wataru asked with surprise as the car came to a stop in front of Shohei's hotel. After the restaurant, Sayuri had offered to drop them off at the place they were staying at, so they eagerly gave directions to the hotel, but imagine their surprise when they learned that Sayuri was going to stay at the exact same place.

"You sure it wasn't a last-minute thing?" asked Nano, rolling her eyes.

"How rude," Sayuri said as she got out of the car. "For your information, I have a VIP invitation for this hotel."

"Ojousama," the old man with eyeglasses spoke. "'l'll take care of checking in and the luggage. You may go with your friends if you wish."

"Thanks, Sousuke."

Sousuke. The name seemed familiar. Ah, that's right. Wataru remembered last year when he and Sayuri spent a cold winter's night in a cave, they had swapped stories of their lives. She had mentioned about an old man named "Sousuke" who took care of her in her parents' absence. So _he_ was the Sousuke she had mentioned. He had to admit, he looked every bit the way he had pictured him—old, but still standing and walking straight, silver hair balding at the top, and a white, bushy moustache. He reminded him of his grandfather.

"Wataru, stop dallying," Nano said, giving her friend a slight shove. "You're building up traffic here."

"What traffic?" Wataru scoffed while Nano stuck out her tongue in delight. Sayuri observed them carefully, her eyes slightly narrowing a bit. The lobby of the hotel was still as empty as it was the first time they arrived, except for the staff that were busy with the preparations for the big opening. Sousuke hurried off to the front desk for other matters, leaving them to themselves once again.

He wasn't sure if it was out of precaution or if he had actually sensed her, but Wataru kept turning his head to and fro, searching for any sign of Mizuho. Though he pretended to not care, her words were deeply engraved into his head. The feeling of her lips still burned on to his, scorching him, turning him into ashes. Whenever he recalled that encounter of theirs in Beatrice Garden, he could feel a heavy lump forming in his chest. He shouldn't believe her words, that much he knew, but it still scared him and caused a storm to rage in his heart.

"Wataru," Sayuri spoke softly his name while taking hold of his hand. "Are you okay? You've been weird since the restaurant."

Wataru looked at her for a moment with bewilderment then suddenly smiled warily. "I-It's nothing," he stammered. "Just felt tired… that's all." Sayuri didn't look convinced. She wasn't good in comforting people—she was aware of that—so she did the first thing that came to her mind: she clung on to him, latching on to his arm tightly like a lost child holding on to its parent. Wataru was a bit surprised at the action, but, having experienced some of Sayuri's eccentricities in the past, found this to be completely normal and just let her be.

"I wonder if Mitsuki-san is already finished with work," Kawamura said and went off to Renovation Club's site. The others followed him, perhaps just out of habit or they had nothing better to do. Nano frowned as she saw the small girl still tightly holding on to Wataru's arm. "Would you let go already?" she snapped. "It's not like anyone's going to take your precious Wataru away from you."

It took a moment for those words to register. Sayuri turned to look at her, her gazing forming into ice. "I beg your pardon?"

"What I'm saying is that you can let go of Wataru. He's looking uncomfortable."

"No he isn't. He likes my company."

"Wha… What a spoiled brat!"

"And what an insufferable woman!"

The argument continued even as they got to Virgil Hall. All the while Sayuri tightened her grip on Wataru if only to spite Nano. "Oh would you quit it?!" the latter girl cried. "Just because you're Wataru's lover doesn't mean you can act with such regality!"

All eyes turned on them with surprise. Nano suddenly hushed herself up with embarrassment upon noticing that they had already reached their destination. Wataru turned pale not only because of the cute girl that was still latched on to his arm, not only because of the wild assumption his ex-girlfriend just had, but because the person he is in love with was one of the people staring at them with surprise.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Lover.

For the first time, the word sounded like poison to his ears. Kazuki just stared in shock. Did he just hear that right? Did that girl really claim to be Wataru's _lover_?! He looked at the boy in question who was scratching his head with a nervous look on his face. "U-Um, this is…" he mumbled incoherently. That lack of response caused Kazuki's features to harden; his eyes turning cold. _Say something!_ His mind shouted. _Deny it! Say it's nothing like that at all! Tell them—all of them that you belong to me!_ Kazuki paused. What was he getting so worked up about? Just because a girl claimed to be Wataru's lover, or even made that assumption, does not mean it is true. After all, it has happened to him several times in the past when girls crossed the line between admiration and obsession. He needed to cool his head a bit.

"Isn't this interesting?" Shohei smirked. "He left with a cute girl hanging from his arm, and now he returns with an even cuter girl. The dark-haired boy is a real ladies' man, isn't he?" Kazuki paid no attention and silently went back to work. He won't let any of his brother's comments and misleading opinions distract him. It's nothing—absolutely nothing. But even though he kept thinking that, he knew that Wataru was watching. He could feel those dark eyes on him, watching him, observing him, as if strained to say something out loud but the words won't come out.

It suddenly felt like a rift had been formed. There was tension in the air and only the both of them could feel it. With his back turned to him, Wataru had no idea what kind of expression Kazuki exactly wore, but he felt as if that silent back was telling him much more than words can.

"_What's that? Why are you with that girl? Isn't it bad enough that your ex is still being overly friendly with you?_"

He could clearly picture those words in his head. No doubt, that's what Kazuki wanted to say, but he had no sure way of knowing. However, the older boy's silence was confirmation enough. "Ka…" he opened his mouth and tried to call him, but only managed to utter one syllable. What was he supposed to say? 'It's not what it looks like'? That would make him feel as if he was guilty of something. "Look at me," he whispered lowly, hardly anyone would hear it. But Kazuki raised his head a bit, though he still wasn't looking at Wataru, there was still a reaction. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned—his gaze getting ready to meet that of the younger boy's.

"Masanobu-sama!!!" a loud squeal echoed through the room. The next thing everyone knew, Sayuri had detached herself from Wataru's arm and pounced on to Asaka instead. She hung from his neck as he stood wide-eyed in surprise. "H-Hongo," he stammered, almost losing his composure. "What are you doing here?" She just smiled and hugged him even tighter. Wataru and Kazuki blinked, and then a smile formed on their lips. They looked at each other, locking gazes at one another as if their minds were thinking the same.

"Hongo, seriously, get off," Asaka sighed. The young girl obediently did as she was told and did a small curtsy. Asaka run his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Some things never change, I guess," he mumbled.

Nano was not the least bit amused. "What's this?" she said icily. "Even though Wataru is your lover, you can go around hugging other guys as you please? Isn't that cheating?" Sayuri frowned; her eyes focusing hard on Nano like a vulture that had just caught sight of a sprawled carcass. "You're the one that's cheating," she said. "You're acting as if he belongs to you. It's so obvious that you're forcing yourself in the picture."

Nano turned beet red. She clenched her fists and began to think of a million insults to say to that woman, but none of them made it through her lips. She just grumbled in aggravation and left the room, stomping her feet as she did so. "Nano-chan!" Karin called and hastily chased after her.

"…That wasn't a nice thing to do," said Asaka with sour look on his face.

Sayuri just scoffed and crossed her arms. "She deserved it," she replied. "That woman was making me mad."

"Hongo, you've known her for, what, a few hours?"

"It's her fault. She made the automatic assumption that Wataru and I are lovers. She came up with that idea herself."

"Never mind, what are you doing here anyway?"

Sayuri grinned. "Didn't you know? I'm going to be the star performer in the hotel's grand opening."

Asaka matched her grin. "Yes, but you didn't need to come a few days early, right? Unless there's another agenda to it?"

"Well," she trailed off, her expression turning into that of a more serious tone. "I'm also playing the role of Shiori-obaasama's messenger."

"Eh? My grandmother?"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru shifted uncomfortably as he watched Kazuki carry on with his work. He honestly had no explanation for both Sayuri's and Nano's actions. He would understand it completely if the boy was mad at him, but giving him the silent treatment was just too much. Kazuki had not spoken to him or even bothered to take notice of him ever since he got there. The silence was killing him! Somehow, he felt that rift growing wider, and the storm in his heart turning more intense.

"Kazuki…" he spoke lowly.

"Is this revenge or something?" the older boy interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"You know, for last year?"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

Kazuki set down his tools and faced Wataru directly. "Last year it was _my_ ex that came with all this misleading notions, and this time around it's _your_ ex giving all this misleading information. Is this karma or revenge?"

"K-Kazuki, I don't…"

His words were interrupted when he was suddenly pulled into an embrace by the older man. "K-Kazuki…" he stammered again, not know what else to say other than his beloved's name. "Whether it's karma or revenge, whatever!" said Kazuki. "You belong to me—that is the only truth." Wataru blushed as he relaxed in his lover's hold. "The others are going to see," he said.

Kazuki just grunted and pulled him even closer to his chest until Wataru could feel the taller boy's lips against the nape of his neck. "Let them see," he replied without a care in the world. Wataru closed his eyes and leaned back into the man's embrace. So many things were coursing through his mind and were struggling to be voiced out, but the words were being choked at his throat. How could he say it without sounding immensely jealous? How could he put it into plain words that he doesn't want to be apart from Kazuki a moment longer? How could he stop himself from wanting Kazuki more than he ever had before—that he was tired of short glances, stolen kisses, and secret rendezvous? Would it be wrong for him to possibly hope for a relationship that is just like any other, one that is not kept in secret?

A hurricane was forming in his heart and he didn't know how to calm it down. Wataru just wanted to be held by these strong arms until the storm died down. He wished that this uneasiness he felt would go away—that he stopped feeling as if he and Kazuki were separated by more than just a bunch of floors. He wished everything would be as they were. More importantly, he wished Kazuki would tell him everything would be all right so that this small tremor caused by Mizuho's words would finally stop. But no matter how hard he silently wished for it, no words left his lover's lips.

A few days later, the hotel was well-decorated and brightly lit as guests from different walks of life checked in. It was finally the Grand Opening.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Whew! Finally done. Okay, now on with the next chapter. Hopefully it'll come out soon granted I'm not stricken with writer's block. To be honest, I'm a bit anxious regarding this chapter. I'm ashamed to say that it has been a long time since I touched this fic and I'm quite worried that perhaps I've lost some of my writing capabilities. The truth is that is one of the major reasons why I wasn't able to release the chapter earlier. I wasn't satisfied with a few things so I kept changing them. I wasn't feeling that this chapter would be up to par with the previous ones so I kept redoing some scenes and rewriting a few lines. But after a long struggle, I think I was able to do a bit of justice to it. I still leave you, my readers, to be the judge though. I value my readers' input, after all.

I guess I'll have to re-read the novels, TUR, and the previous chapters in order to tie up some loose ends and also to not stray from the storyline. I apologize again for the REALLY slow updates, but I'm hanging in there! I haven't even touched half of the story of Endless Summer yet and I really want to deliver what I've promised to my readers.

Many thanks and watch out for the next chapter release! :)

**Next chapter: **The Grand Opening. The day has come! The players are in place... But this only the beginning.


End file.
